Lives of the Rich and Muggle Born
by mugglebornSlytherin14
Summary: Draco never saw them coming. He never expected to be drawn to them. The Ray twins are rocking the Wizarding World and bringing their sister's along for the ride. Summary due to change while story progresses.
1. chapter 1

Eleven year old Trinity sat very still as her long light brown hair was being brushed out by her nanny. Her twin sister Serenity sat at the end of her bed and yawned. It was yet another boring day at the Ray household. Their parents where off on yet another charity event that the four Ray children where not allowed to attend. Leaving them home to be taken care of by the staff of the house. Trinity looked at her nanny's reflection and smiled at her. Missy, the children's nanny, had been a lifesaver when she showed up for a cook interview. All four kids had taken a shine to the woman of mid twenties and was offered the nanny position instead.

"Must you always sit there and wallow?" Trinity asked as she watched her sister through the reflection of the mirror. Serenity stuck her tongue out at her twin then turned her head as she pouted about being called out. Trinity rolled her eyes and turned to face her sister. "Get over it Seren. Mum and dad will be home in a few hours. Must you always pull a pitty party every time they leave?"

"They have gone out every day this week." Destiny, the twins youngest sibling, said a bit bitterly from her spot on Trinity's bed. "Let her be Trin. We are all missing them."

"Not me." Trinity said with a sneer as she turned back to looking at her reflection in the mirror. She gave Missy a pointed look and the nanny quickly went back to brushing the girl's hair. Missy had learned from recent mistakes that she needed to keep her mouth shut when the children started to talk about their regularly absent parents. The children where used to being left alone with the help, only seeing their parents a couple times a week for a meal or two. Or the occasional family outing.

"Where on Earth is Amity?" Trinity asked with a heavy sigh. As if the girl knew she was being talked about, Amity walked into the room. She smirked over at her eldest sibling and smiled sweetly at her. She flipped her dark blonde hair over her shoulder and took a seat next to Destiny. Trinity rolled her eyes and let Missy brush her hair as the room fell into a silent boredom. It was always a long process to get the girls to bed. Each needing their long light brown to blonde hair brushed out and braided into pig tails. Each needing changed into their pajamas and each tucked in to their beds. The process could take quite some time. Nights like this taking the longest. Missy suspected it had to do with the girls avoiding bed in hopes to get a glimpse in Mrs. Ray in one of her elegant dresses. On this night. None of the girls had suspected that their lives where about to change in the morning.

 **XOXOXOXOX**

That next morning as the girls sat at the long mahogany dining room table for breakfast, the butler brought their mother the mail. She was clearly not that interested in it. Mostly because of the small headache she had from the moment she had woken up that morning. Her usually elegantly done blonde hair was sitting on top of her head in a messy bun and the make up from the night before was smeared all over her face. Even her usually dark blue eyes seemed darker than usual. She glanced at who the letters where to and separated them, then handed them back to Bronson the young attractive butler. Bronson nodded then went down the table, handing the mail to it's recipient. Most of the mail where magazines the girls had subscribed to and the rest where bills for their father, who was still absent from the breakfast table.

Trinity and Serenity looked at each other in surprise when they saw a letters addressed to them. Serenity picked her's up and turned it in her hands. A old fashioned wax seal had sealed the letter shut with a crest of some kind printed above it. Serenity raised an eyebrow at her sister.

 _Is this a joke?_ Serenity asked in her head.

 _Only one way to find out._ Trinity's voice said back in her head. The girls took a deep breath and opened their letters.

Serenity read over her letter as Trinity did the same. She had to read it over a few times before the words actually set in. _This has got to be a joke._

"Um, mom?" Trinity said sliding her letter over to her mother, who was hiding her eyes in her hands. Claire Ray looked down at the letter her eldest, by thirteen minutes, slid her way. The green writing danced around the page as her eyes tried their best to focus. As the words settled down Claire got the first line read: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"My god." Claire said with a gasp as she covered her mouth in shock. She looked up at her two eldest daughter's as her porcelain skin turned ghost white.

"Mom? Are you alright?" Destiny asked worriedly. Claire looked at her youngest and cleared her throat to gain her composure.

"Yes sweetheart." Claire replied as she stood from her chair. She then turned to her twins. "You two. Follow me."

She quickly exited the dining room with her twins a bit farther behind. They where a bit worried that they where in trouble. They followed their mother down the long hallway and up the back stairwell till they reached Stephen Ray's study. Claire knocked lightly on the door and her husband opened the door a few minutes later.

"I am quite busy darling. Can this possibly wait?" He asked not even noticing his eldest children standing behind their mother. Claire thrust the letter at her husband. He recognized it at once. His sister had received one just like it as a child. Stephen glanced down at his daughters, opened the door wide, and signaled for them to enter. A place the children had never been. "We had better talk about this then."

He didn't seem shocked like his wife had been. There was no anger in his voice. It almost sounded disappointed. He waited for his twins and wife to take a seat before he sighed and read the letter over.

"I was hoping this day would never come. But Gloria had told me it could happen." Stephen said placing the letter down on the desk he was leaning against. "Do either of you remember me talking about my sister?"

"Aunt Claudia?" Serenity asked and she wrinkled her nose. She had never been very fond of her aunt. She seemed a bit odd. And always smelled of garlic.

"No, I had another sister. Just a year younger than Claudia. The youngest of my siblings." Stephen said calmly. "She, just like the two of you, had received a letter like this when she was eleven. She had always been a bit different than the rest of us. Odd things seemed to happen around her. Windows would break when she got angry. We found her in the Attic once after she just disappeared into thin air during a game of tag. Well she attended this special school for children like her and yourselves. She grew up to be an amazing young woman and worked for an organization that protected special people like her. But a bad man killed her shortly after your mother and I found out we where expecting you. Before she died, she told us that we could have special children like her."

"You sure are using that word special a lot." Trinity said crossing her arms across her chest. "Are we some kind of freaks?"

"Oh no no honey." Claire said as she petted both her daughter's hair. "Your aunt Gloria was a wonderful person. You should be proud to be like her."

"Why haven't we ever heard of her then?" Trinity asked giving her father an accusing look.

"Because we where not sure if you where like her." Stephen replied. "Your Aunt Gloria died horribly. I was deep down hoping that my little girls would never have the fate she did."

"You aren't making this sounds any better." Serenity said with wide frightened eyes.

"You both are witches." Stephen said with a huge smile. "This Hogwarts school, Gloria said was the best school a wizarding child could ever attended. But I must admit, I am a bit surprised to see this letter. I never suspected a thing from the two of you."

Claire smiled and kissed the forehead of each daughter. "Maybe you should contact your parents dear. See if they remember how to get supplies for the girls."

Serenity and Trinity exchanged confused looks as their parents rambled on and on about what the next step would be and if the other girls should be made aware.

 _Witches?_ Serenity thought in a weak frightened sounding voice.

 _Wicked._ Trinity answered with a devilish smirk.

 **XOXOXOXO**

Trinity sat back in her compartment and stared out the window as she waited for her twin to return from her exploration of the Hogwarts Express. Trinity had decided they had many years to come traveling by the train and didn't feel the needed to explore. She knew Serenity was the more people friendly out of all the Ray children and Trinity was more of the loaner. She felt the only true friend she needed was her twin. And possibly her other two sisters as well. So staying out of sight felt like the better choice so not to be forced to communicate with these strangers she would soon call classmates.

"Trin! This train is amazing!" Serenity said finally returning to the compartment and flinging herself down on the opposite seat.

"You'd think with all this magic they could make this trip a bit faster." Trinity replied with a bored yawn. Serenity rolled her eyes as she sat up in her seat. She was just about to scold her sister when a blonde boy slid open the compartment door. Behind him stood two large gorilla looking boys making the blonde look quite small in comparison.

"May we help you?" Trinity snapped at him. The boy's gray eyes glanced over the two girls and smirked.

"First year I take it." The boy said taking a step in to the compartment and took a seat next to Serenity.

"Go ahead. Have a seat." Trinity said as she rolled her dark blue eyes. "Is it the way of wizards to be quite rude?"

"Trinity!" Her sister scolded. She then turned to the boy. "Ignore my sister. She can be quite rude herself."

They boy eyes both girls. "Muggle born I take it."

Serenity smiled and nodded her head. "Our aunt was a muggle born witch too. But our parents are muggles."

"I never would have guessed with your robes." The boy sneered as he looked Trinity up and down. "Didn't realize your kind could afford such fine robes."

"Daddy only buys the best." Trinity replied with a slight smirk. "Why not spoil his two little witches? Do tell, is there something wrong with having rich muggle parents boy? Or did you come to bury yourself into a much deeper whole?"

Serenity had a suspension that Trinity had run into this boy before. Usually Trinity didn't put up with being talked to as if she was less than what she believed she was. But this almost seemed like a game to her.

"Dear sister, I'd like you to meet the infuriating boy named Draco Malfoy."Trinity said leaning her elbows on her knees and leaning forward as if challenged the boy. "I do believe I told you of our small encounter at Diagon Ally."

Trinity quickly sent her sister a memory of her meeting the boy in the wand shop. how he had spoke ill of muggle borns with out even knowing Trinity's background.

Serenity's jaw dropped as she scooted away from the boy. "You sure do have quite the nerve."

Draco sneered again and got to his feet. "Must be off. Wouldn't want the stench of a mudblood to ruin my new robes."

"Pretty sure your stench is all any one can smell." Trinity spat back at him. "did you bath in cologne?"

"It smells a bit familiar." Serenity said with a wicked smirk towards her sister. "I do believe you have the woman's version of it Trin. Spoiled brat I believe it's called."

Trinity glared over at her sister. "Stay out of this Seren. Let me finish the prat. I was on such a role."

"Can't let you have all the fun." Serenity said with a smirk then turned her attention towards Draco and his two friends. "Are you still here? Do go away. Your stench is giving me a headache."

The boy turned on his heals and threw his nose in the air. He stopped in the door way and turned his icy gray eyes back to Trinity. "This isn't over."

Trinity shrugged and yawned as if she was quite bored by the boy. "You know where to find me if you get some better material. Till then I suppose."

Draco slammed the door shut and the girls burst into fits of laughter.

"What a jerk!" Serenity said as she got herself comfortable in her seat again. "I do hope that's the last we see of him."

Trinity shrugged and looked back out the window. "I kind of like the poor boy. His material is quite lame I must admit."

"He did seem able to hold his own against you." Serenity admitted. "I have only known myself and our sisters to be able to carry on such banter with you. The poor boy has no clue what he has gotten himself into. Please at least go easy on him. We may have to put up with him for the next seven years."

"I do hope not to be honest." Trinity said with a wicked smile. "I don't think I could take seven years with that boy. He may find himself hexed in the halls if I have to put up with him that long."

To the twins dismay. They where going to see a lot of Draco Malfoy. And they knew it the moment Serenity was called up to be sorted. The older witch in black and hair pinned in a tight bun in the back of her head, placed the sorting hat on the girls head. A few minutes later the hat yelled out the girl's fate.

"Slytherin!"

Serenity's eyes at once landed on her sister as she got up and walked down the steps to where the Slytherin house sat in awe. It had already gone down the line of Slytherin students that she was Muggle born. And Serenity knew who the culprit of the whisper chain was. The blonde hair boy was watching Serenity intently as she sat down across from him. Oblivious to the student next to her moving away. Making sure there was quite some space between them.

"Ray, Trinity." The Witch called impatiently. Trinity realize that her name had already been called once. She took a deep breath and took slow tentative steps up to the stool. Her eyes never leaving her sister. She sat down and waited for the hat to call out the same house her sister had been sorted in. But it didn't call the same house. Far from it.

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table cheered as the received yet another first year. Trinity stood and walked down the stairs. She ignored a few students who where calling her over and she beelined it to her sister. She pulled her sister to her feet in a bear like hug and glared over at Draco. She let go of her sister and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"If I hear the slightest whisper that you are mean to my sister, you will have me to deal with." Trinity snapped at him. She didn't care that the whole school was watching. "And believe me. I will know in seconds of it happening."

"Is that a threat Ray?" Draco smirked knowing she was on the verge of getting in trouble before school even officially started.

"That's a bloody promise." Trinity growled back at him. She gave her sister a knowing look and took a seat at her table. She had ignored the warnings of quite a few of the teachers and knew that all eyes where on her.

"Miss Ray, I do know you are used to being held at a higher standard in your world, but here we will not stand for such things. I will let you off with a warning this time. But next time you will be seeing me in detention." Trinity looked up at the witch holding the sorting hat with a blank look on her face. The woman didn't seem to like the fact she had gotten no reaction from her so she continues. "Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes." Trinity replied. _Crystal._

 _Stop it_. Serenity said back and her sister could be heard giggling from her table. Her house mates giving her a odd look. To them she had giggled for no reason at all.

 **XOXOXOXO**

The next morning Trinity was sitting at her table by herself eating whatever food seemed appealing at the moment. When she heard her sister cry out in pain. She quickly got to her feet and looked around before she realized she had yelled out in her head.

 _Where are you?_ Trinity demanded at once.

 _The jerk tripped me!_ Serenity said with a growl. _Out the great Hall doors down towards the dungeon. Take a left at the end of the stairs. I'll stall him. Let's mess with the spoiled prat._

Serenity didn't have to say any more. Trinity was already making her way out of the great Hall and towards where her sister said she was. Trinity was surprised she found it so well. But talking to each other wasn't the only thing they could do through their mind connection. They could also send images. Showing each other what they had seen of the castle from of the comfort of their beds that night.

"That's sweet." Trinity heard a girl say with a giggle. "Where is your protector now? Not so tough with out your sister are you?"

Trinity came around the corner to see Draco and a pug looking girl backing Serenity into a corner. The moment Serenity got sight of her twin the frightened act she had put on melted away and she smirked devilishly at her two attackers.

"Oh I don't need my sister." Serenity said with a giggle. "I just invite her to enjoy the show."

Draco gave the girl an odd look before he heard the footsteps coming up behind him. His eyes grew large in surprise when he saw Trinity slowly walking their way.

"How did you get down here?" Draco eyes the girl as she casually walked around him and put her arm around her sister's shoulder.

"This is a Slytherin only area." The pug girl said looking at Trinity in disgust. "You're not allowed."

"Yeah I'm not one for rules." Trinity said with a smirk.

"Horrible following rules." Serenity said with a nod.

"How did you know where we where?" Draco asked looking at her in suspicion. There was no way she could have found them that fast.

"I told you. Do something to my sister and I'll know in seconds." Trinity said with a cocky smile. "Take this as your first warning. I don't give out seconds."

Serenity and Trinity walked away in a fit of laughter. Draco turned and watched the twins walk away, ignoring Pansy huffing next to him. He found himself mildly interested in the two girls. Both with the same light brown hair. Serenity's a slight shade lighter if you looked close enough. Both had dark blue eyes. He had never seen any one with eyes like theirs. Like a midnight sky. They both had light delicate freckles scattered across their faces, button noses, and full plump lips. They even had the same beauty mark next to their left eye. Standing next to each other, they where a mirror image of each other. Pansy elbowed Draco in the side and he quickly came back to his senses.

"Just wait till they hear about the Slytherin reputation. Those filthy mudbloods won't be acting so smug then." Pansy spat as she crossed her arms and glared in the direction the twins had gone.

"One of them is a Slytherin Pansy." Draco said with a roll of his eye. He had a feeling the twins could care less about house reputation. But what he really wanted to know was how Trinity knew how to find them so easily on the first day. No one could be that lucky and he doubted that they knew any magic yet. He was bound and determined to get to the bottom of it.


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I was having a bit of writters block. I have a load of ideas on where i would like to take this story, so hopefully I can get this back on its way.**

 **Also this has become a bit AU. Making it a bit more of a modern time period instead of the 90s. I wanted to have a bit of fun with Trinity and Serenity. Also this may skip through the school age quickly. I wont know for sure till I write a bit more. Im wanting to add the other two sisters! Im hoping you are enjoying this so far. Im going to have fun with Trinity's mouth. I love writing snarky.**

Trinity and Serenity walked into the Great Hall with their arms still intertwined, Sly smirks still plastered across their faces. They headed down the isle between Gryffindor and Slytherin tables when they where stopped dead in their tracks by Professor McGonagall. Her stern eyes wondered over the two girls as if searching for the reason for the smirks.

"Good morning ladies." She said placing her hands on her hips. "I hope you are finding your accommodations acceptable."

"Oh yes. Quite." Trinity replied and her sister kicked her leg. McGonagall perched her lips and eyed the girl. It was a bit unnerving that the girl didn't seem bothered by her stern face. Usually the students cowered under it.

"If the two of you will follow me. We have a few things that need to be discussed before the year gets started." McGonagall said as she stepped around the two girls and headed back out of the hall. She didn't turn to see if the girls where following. And she was glad to see that they had.

"We have never had a situation such as this arise since I have been here at Hogwarts." McGonagall said and the girls exchanged worried looks. There was no way she had already headed of their encounter with Draco and Pansy. "With the two of you being so well known in the Muggle world, we need to stress the importance of keeping our world a secret. You must promise to do your best not to expose our existence. That being said, you both have been given Hogsmeade passes with the older students. During those visits you may do what ever it is that the Muggles do to keep in contact with each other. Your parents have made it quite clear that if the two of you vanish from the public's eye it could cause more issues. So I do believe these belong to you."

McGonagall handed the two girls a cell phone. Both girls grabbed them and held them to their hearts excitedly.

"Oh thank God." Serenity said with a heavy sigh.

McGonagall looked a bit surprised by the girls' reactions. She would never understand the attachment some Muggles had with the contraptions.

"These come with rules. Do not take photographs inside Hogwarts property. Avoid taking photographs of students at all costs. You shall not tell any one of where you are or what kind of school this is. They have been spelled to work inside the castle. But any irresponsible action taken with these devices and the spells will be removed. Please use these with the utmost cation. They are only to be used to keep your following from becoming suspicious. Have I made myself clear?"

Both girls nodded as they quickly tucked the phones into their pockets.

"Thank you Professor." Serenity said with a huge smile.

"dito." Trinity replied.

McGonagall perched her lips together, but did not reply to Trinity's response. She was going to have to get used to the fact that these girls weren't used to having many rules. They where learning. "Please take your seats with your houses."

Trinity didn't have to be told twice. She quickly turned on her heals and headed for her table. She didn't even bother waiting on her twin. She had gotten her phone and the first thing she wanted to do was check up on her two younger sisters. She took a seat next to Hermione, the only one of her roommates she believed she could tolerate and got her phone out.

"How is that working?" Hermione asked in shock when she realized what Trinity had in her hand.

"It pays to be a bit of a celebrity at times." Trinity replied with a smug smile. Hermione rolled her eyes, but didn't comment any further. She knew very well who the girl was. Hermione watched her as she started to text some one.

Students around them started to glance over at her curious about the device she was using.

"What the bloody he'll is that thing?" Ron asked as he sat down across from them with Harry. Two twins with red hair also slid down to get a better look at what Trinity was doing.

"It's a cell phone." Harry answered for the girl. His fellow wizards turned to him with a confused look on their faces. "It's a Muggle device they use to keep in contact with each other."

"Wicked." The twin boys said together. One reached out and grabbed it from Trinity. She glared up at him but didn't take it back. It vibrated in his hand and he quickly dropped it back on the table. Trinity burst out into a fit of laughter and took the phone back.

"Guess that will teach you to touch other people's things." Trinity said and stuck her tongue out at the boy. She could hear Serenity giggling from the Slytherin table and knew her sister had sent her a text. She didn't have to look at it and placed the phone in her pocket.

XOXOXOXO

Serenity sighed as she sat down in one of the green armchairs by the fire place in the Slytherin common room. She had officially survived her first day of classes and she was waiting for some one to burst out laughing. Telling her that the whole thing was a prank on a hidden camera show. It didn't seem possible that she was actuary a witch and Hogwarts was real. Her classes weren't as bad as she had first believed. They were all very interesting to her. She had just wished she shared more classes with her sister. Or that the classes they did share, the little know it all Gryffindor would chose a different spot to sit. Hermione Granger had quickly become a thorn in Serenity's side. Clinging to Trinity's side in hopes of some sort of friendship. This leaving Serenity to fend off her fellow Slytherins on her own. The only one that seemed to give her any sort of a welcome was one of her roommates Daphne Greengrass. The beautiful blonde had took pity on her a few times and sat next to her. The rest of the time she was forced to put up with Draco.

The boy seemed keen on keeping his fellow Slytherin s away from her, but it was also forcing him to be the one to sit next to her. She had caught him a few times studying her. Looking for something he couldn't find the answer too.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the other student sit down in the other armchair next to hers. She pulled out her phone and went through a few of the pictures she had taken before they had left for Hogwarts. Most of them where of her and her sisters. A few of them where of the small group of friends she and Trinity kept. She was missing them more than she had expected she would. But she was also not used to people not instantly liking her. Unlike her twin, Serenity was a people person. She always seemed to draw people to her. But here, they avoided.

"What is that contraption?" A voice said from the armchair next to her. Serenity jumped and turned to see Daphne eying the phone.

"Oh it's a Muggle device used to keep in contact with each other." Serenity said with a smile. "It's called a cellphone."

Daphne looked around the room nervously then tucked her hand over the phone pushing it towards the other girls pocket. "You should probably put it away when you are in here. Most Slytherins won't take to Muggle devices."

"Good call." Serenity said as she put the phone away and Daphne smiled back at her. "I stand out as it is."

"Just a bit." Daphne said with a shy laugh. "It will get better. And if not I'll hex Draco for you. Just give the rest of them some time to adjust to having a Muggleborn in our house. We aren't as bad as some assume. Just prideful."

"Thank you Daphne."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

While Serenity was making new friends in her Slytherin common room, Trinity was trying to make her self invisible in hers. She sat back in a corner chair and did her best to avoid conversations with the surprisingly large amount of Gryffindor students that crowded the room. She believed she was doing a very good job of being invisible except for the two twin boys sitting a few feet from her. They where talking loud enough for her to hear, and where in deep conversation about her. She had quickly realized what they where doing. They had picked up on her attempts to avoid conversations and where trying to draw the girl out. But she was stubborn and refused to be drawn in.

"I do believe she is a bit deaf." One of them said with a slight smirk on his face. "Should we rest this theory George?"

"Oh I believe we must, Fred." His twin replied with a matching smirk on his lips. "What should we comment on first? Those brilliant blue eyes? That cute little dimple she has on her left cheek?"

"I don't have dimples." Trinity said with a roll of her eyes.

"It looks like our theory has been proven wrong." Fred said sending a wink towards his twin. "She speaks."

"We may need to write this down." George said in false surprise. "It may be historical."

Trinity sighed and put her phone back in her pocket then turned her full attention towards the twins. "Now may I ask why the two of you have chosen to grace me with your annoying presence?"

The twins smiled over at her. Clearly proud that they had finally broken the girl in.

"Not very friendly is she?" George said as he scooted to the edge of his chair, getting closer to the girl. His twin mirrored his movements. "We just wanted to introduce ourselves is all. We don't see very many identical twins like us. You have our curiosity peeked."

"Well you better unpeek that curiosity." Trinity replied, but her eyes gave her away. She was enjoying the twins sudden interest in her.

"I'm Fred."

"No your not." Trinity said raising an eyebrow at the twin. He seemed a bit taken back at the fact she had called him out.

"Can you tell us apart?" The real Fred asked sounding a bit amused.

"Perhaps." Trinity said with a bored shrug. She could in fact tell the two boys apart, even though she could see why people would have trouble doing so. They could have been a mirror image of each other to the untrained eye. Trinity knew how that felt. She and Serenity where confused with each other most of the time. Till Trinity opened her mouth and spoke. Her constant sarcasm was a dead give away. And as she sat there across from the twin boys she could feel comfort she didn't feel except when she was around her sisters. She cursed inside her head and heard Serenity giggle back. They both knew that Trinity didn't stand a chance against the two boys. Her goal of being a loner had gone right out the window. She wasn't going to be able to avoid friendship with the boys.


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **AN: I sadly have found myself at another string of writer's block. For some reason I can't get past this first year! I know what I want to eventually happen in this story. My issue is getting the relationships strung together. My original idea was to keep the Trio's appearance to a minimum and focus more on a Draco based story. But I have clearly changed my mind cause I'm thinking I'm going to have some fun throwing Trinity and Serenity into the Weasley family dynamic. Can you imagine Mrs. Weasley's reaction to Trinity's mouth! I can already see it! And I hope I'll be able to bring it to life once I get past this little writer's block bump in the road. So, lets hope I can move this story a long a bit. I hope you are enjoying this! Also, I seemed to have broken my finger so typing will be difficult. Ick!**

"So, I hear you have a pass to visit Hogsmeade." Percy said to Trinity the morning before the Hogsmeade visit. Causing a few of the other students to give the girl a confused look. They all knew she wasn't old enough to go. Percy also didn't seem very happy to hear about it. "I don't agree with allowing younger students into the village. But since you seem to have some sort of special circumstance I'd be more than happy to show you and your sister around. Make sure you stay out of trouble for your first visit."

Trinity raised her eyebrows at him. "Special circumstance as in I'm considered a Muggle celebrity and keeping up appearances is keeping the Wizarding world secret. Or Special circumstance the student body thinks my parents paid off the school? I'm quite fond of that rumor."

The twins chuckled into their breakfast. They had noticed that Percy had taken an interest in their new friend. Mostly trying to keep her as far away from them as possible. Hoping to keep the girl out of what ever trouble he believed his brothers where going to get her into. The best part was the girl shot him down at every attempt he made. Making Percy even more annoyed with the first year.

"All I'm saying is that you can find yourself in big trouble in Hogsmeade if you aren't careful." Percy said sticking his nose in the air. "It's my duty as Head boy to make sure the…"

"Yeah, yeah." Trinity said waving him off. "I heard you the last bazillion times. Your head boy. Blah blah blah. Honestly Percy I stopped listening after the first couple times."

Fred chuckled and threw his arm around Trinity's shoulders. "Don't worry about our little friend Percy. She's in good hands."

"That is what has me worried." Percy replied glaring over at the twins. "If I hear about them getting into any sort of trouble, I'm writing Mum."

George gasped dramatically and held his hands to his chest as if his brother's words hurt him. "Now bringing out the Mum card is a low blow Percy."

"I'm giving the both of you fair warning." Percy said as he got to his feet and left the twins to think about his threat. He was already planning the letter out in his head, knowing the twins wouldn't heed his warning. He had hoped the girl wouldn't have taken such a shine to his brothers, knowing they could be a bit of a bad influence on the younger students.

"That's it, your coming home with us over the summer." George said with a smirk.

"I'd love to see you put him in his place every morning." Fred said with a nod. "Makes it worth getting out of bed every morning."

"Oh, I am so there." Trinity said with a smile as she removed Fred's arm from around her shoulders. "I wouldn't want his banter to get rusty while on break."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Despite Trinity's protest of not needing Percy's guidance on their visit to Hogsmeade, he was waiting for her and Serenity at the entrance of Hogwarts. Trinity rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder at Fred and George. They where dressed in Muggle outfits that Trinity picked out for them from a magazine and George transfigured their cloaks. Serenity had to admit, Trinity was good at fashion. She had the twins dressed in dark washed jeans, gray undershirts and gray, red, and black plaid button up shirts with black shoes. The twins pulled the look off very well.

"Honestly Percy, you don't need to babysit us." Serenity said with a sweet smile. "We are perfectly capable of going on our own."

"And I'm not going to be seen with you dressed like that." Trinity said with a smile to match her sisters. "Besides. We like your brothers company better."

The Ray twins quickly stepped around Percy as his brothers patted him on his shoulders.

"No hard feelings." Fred said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, we're just better looking." George said with a wink as he and Fred quickly hurried after the two girls. They couldn't wait to see what the girls had in store for the both of them. They had mentioned wanting to take as many pictures as possible and sharing them with their sisters back home.

Serenity turned to look back at the castle one last time and saw Draco and his normal group watching the twins head towards Hogsmeade. She sent them a small wave and turned back towards the path. Daphne had informed Draco about Serenity and Trinity getting to go to Hogsmeade and the boy had given her a bit of a heard time. She was sure he was the one to start the rumor of her parents paying off the school. Before that he had started to warm up to her. Every so often he would catch himself starting small talk with her. If there where others around, he quickly turned his attention to them, completely ignoring Serenity if she spoke. But if they where alone, he had no problems having a full conversation with her. Even studying together late at night in the common room. But once he had found out about Hogsmeade, he had gone back to trying to make her life miserable. Lucky for her, the Weasley twins where more than willing to welcome her whenever she decided to join her sister at the Gryffindor table.

"So where too first?" Trinity asked as she put her arms around both boys. "Please say you have some mischief cooking under those red mops of hair."

"Oh, we have a few ideas." Fred replied with a huge smile. Trinity looked over her shoulder at her twin and winked. She had a feeling it was going to be a great day.

"OOO. Let's get a selfie!" Serenity said as she grabbed her phone. Trinity went to her sisters' side and smiled at the phone along with her sister. She then smacked her sisters shoulder.

"Uh enough with the duck lips. Stupidest fad ever." Trinity said rolling her eyes. Serenity stuck her tongue out at her sister and snapped another picture. Completely unaware that the Weasley boys had snuck up behind them and made a few goofy faces.

"Sent that to Amity then delete it before McGonagall comes out of the trees and takes our phones away." Trinity said excitedly. She loved sending photos to her younger sisters. Even though she had been warned not to take pictures of the school or the students, Trinity had frequently broken the rules. Sending photos of anything she thought was interesting. Amity had already received quite a few pictures of the Weasley twins.

"Tell Amity we say hello." George said.

Serenity at once turned on her sister. "Please tell me you haven't been telling her about Hogwarts. You heard what McGonagall told us."

"Oh please," Trinity said with a smirk. "Like you haven't been sending pictures of your Slytherin pals. I quite enjoyed the one of Draco tucked away in an arm chair with a book across his chest as he slept."

"I should have known that little sneak would forward you those!" Serenity said with a groan. "If you blackmail him with those I will never forgive you."

"Blackmail him you say."

"Trinity." Serenity warned. _Don't make him become more of a prat._

"I guess I can play nice just this once." Trinity said with a wink at the twins. She was still going to keep the pictures tucked away for safe keeping. She knew they'd come in handy someday.

"Come on you two." Fred said putting his arm over Serenity's shoulder. "Let's get you to Hogsmeade before you argue the rest of the day away. I'm sure Percy is lurking around as well."

"Wouldn't want his new favorite students to get influenced by his more attractive little brothers." George said as he put his arm around Trinity's waist and both boys lead the girls into town. They where both in awe by the village.

 **XOXOXOXOXOX**

Trinity and Serenity sat in the great hall away from most of the students as they looked over the newest muggle gossip magazine they had received from their mother. Along with a note that threatened the termination of their phone plan. On the cover was a photo of the Ray girls cuddled in the arms of the Weasley twins. They had taken the photo right before they left to return to Hogwarts. Serenity had posted it, not believing it would be a big deal. But the Muggle magazine had run with the photo.

 **Ray Twins Find Mysterious Twins at New School**

 _Serenity and Trinity Ray have gone silent from their social media, to only come back in total Ray style. Blowing our minds with finding two identical twin boys to cuddle up with. Who are these Mysterious boys? There was no tag to ease our curious minds. Leaving these twins, a mystery to the world._

"I'm glad mom isn't a witch." Serenity said with a heavy sigh. "I'm pretty sure she would have been here in a heart beat and broke our phones."

"Your really worried about mom right now?" Trinity said with a roll of her eyes. "Just remember who handed our phones over to us. If McGonagall gets a hold of this… We can kiss out social media good by for the next seven years. And frankly I'm not ready to give my phone up."

Serenity cringed at the thought. The twins glanced up at the teachers table to see that the professor had not yet joined the Great Hall.

"What's this?" Draco asked as he walked up behind the girls and swiped the magazine away from them. He was a bit surprised to see that the girls where on the front cover. But even more surprised to see that the Weasley twins where with them. "Is this what you did on the weekend? Charity work?"

"Careful Malfoy, your jealousy is on the verge of showing." Trinity said with an innocent smile. "Surprised to see we made it to the cover? You shouldn't be. We are quite used to it. You know with our father being so well known. One of the fifth most wealthiest men in the world and all."

"You say this as if it is supposed to impress me." Draco replied with a sneer as he handed the magazine back to Serenity. "I don't worry about the muggle world. It means nothing to me."

Serenity rolled her eyes and got to her feet. She had a feeling she needed to get Draco away from Trinity before a scene was caused. The two had made it a habit of trying to get on the others nerves. To the point that there was usually a screaming match and Trinity threatened to hex the blonde boy. She grabbed ahold of Draco's wrist and lead him over to where the Slytherins where waiting for them, sending a warning look over her shoulder to her sister. Trinity just smiled back at her. She enjoyed the banter between her and Draco. It was like a game to her. See who could out do the other. Most of the time she won, but every so often Draco got the best of her. On those times, he usually took his insults too far.

Fred and George yawned as they took a seat on either side of Trinity. Completely oblivious to the fact Trinity had almost gotten into it with Draco again. Percy on the other hand was not oblivious and sat down across from her with a loud annoyed sigh.

"Do you always have to fight with the boy?" Percy said rolling his eyes. "Maybe you should learn to ignore him like the rest of us do."

"I don't do well with ignoring people." Trinity replied with a smirk. "If I was good at it, I wouldn't have to talk with you so much."

The Weasley twins smirked proudly over at Trinity as Percy's face turned a bright scarlet color. They loved the fact that their friend could silence their older brother and never gave into his nit picking. Even if he was a Prefect.

"Hey that's us!" Fred exclaimed as he looked down at the magazine sitting in front of Trinity. The girl quickly pulled it to her chest in hopes Fred's outburst didn't attract the wrong attention.

"Shut it you nit wit!" Trinity growled at him. "If McGonagall gets word of this, Serenity and I will lose our phones. I'm not ready to give it up so soon."

George raised an eye brow and pulled the magazine back a bit to get a glimpse of what Trinity was hiding. He couldn't help but smirk at the head line. But if his mother got word of it, he and Fred would be in big trouble. "How did they get that picture?"

Trinity rolled her eyes and glared over at her twin. "Someone wasn't thinking and posted it to her social media page. The media is running wild with it. Some say its fake seeing two sets of twins so identical they are almost impossible to tell apart in the same photo. I'm sure this is going to be a trending topic till the mystery twins are found and identified. Sorry boys. You just became muggle famous."

"I'm ok with that." Fred replied simply as he started to fill his plate with food. George on the other hand wasn't so happy about it. He knew his mother was going to be furious, and his father would most likely get into a bit of trouble at work. He and Fred had done a lot of things to cause his parents to grow a few gray hairs, but never something like exposing themselves to the muggle world. He wasn't so sure he was ready for what was soon to come.

"Just wait for the next scandal to arise." Trinity whispered to George when she saw the worry on his face. "You boys will be quickly forgotten, and the world will be freaking out about some cat playing a piano with chopsticks."

"Must be an Animagus." George said and smirked at Trinity's confused face. "It's a person that can turn into an animal. Like professor McGonagall. If you ever walk into her class and see a stern looking cat. It's not a cat."


	4. chapter 4

Serenity yawned as she looked up from her potions text book. Daphne had given up studying a few hours before and had headed up to the dorms. Leaving Serenity in the common room to study alone. Serenity was a bit surprised to find that the common room was pretty much empty. Most of the students had found their way to the dorms. But Serenity was waiting. There was one person she hadn't seen head up to the dorms, and she had a feeling he was out getting himself into some trouble.

 _Lover boy missing in action?_ Trinity's voice said in a taunting voice in her head. The girl had gotten into the annoying habit of referring to Draco as Serenity's lover, or boyfriend. Knowing that the two had some how become friendly.

 _He's not my lover boy. But to answer your question yes._

 _You'll want to stay up for this one._ Trinity said. Her voice sounding highly amused. _Don't block me out for this one. I so want to hear what the Slytherin Prince has to say._

 _What are you going on about?_ Serenity asked, but she didn't have the chance to get an answer from her sister. Draco came into the common room in a fit of furry. He didn't say a word to Serenity, just sat down in the chair across from her. He sighed heavily and crossed his arms across his chest. Serenity just rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I'll take the bait." Serenity said with a smirk when Draco glared over at her. She ignored her sister giggling in her head. She really didn't like the fact that the girl already knew what was going on with Draco. It usually meant that she had something to do with it. And at the moment she wasn't in the mood to hear Draco bash her twin.

"Potter. Always the teachers pet." Draco growled. Serenity rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair as she got comfortable. She knew the boy was going to start ranting. And sure enough, he started right in. "Potter and his faithful followers can go out after hour to visit that big oaf and no one bats an eye. Then when some one finally gets them caught, what happens. They get into trouble as well. Detention! How on earth am I to go to detention with those three. My father is going to kill me."

Serenity shrugged. "Just ignore them. They aren't worth more trouble."

"Tell me Serenity, can you ignore the Golden Trio?" Draco asked with raised eyebrows. "Knowing that they walk around the school when ever they please with out getting into trouble. I know you got points taken from the older Weasel for being out after hours. Do you think he would have taken points away from them."

"Yes." Serenity said rolling her eyes. "Percy is a prat. He'd take points from his own mother if he wasn't scared to death of her. And if I'm getting this right, you where also out after hours while trying to get them into trouble. That is on you."

 _The idiot went to McGonagall._ Trinity giggled in her sisters head.

"And maybe go to a teacher that would love to nail those three to the wall such as Snape." Serenity suggested causing Draco to look up at her in surprise.

"How did you know I didn't go to Snape?" Draco asked suspitiously. Serenity just shrugged. "It just happened right before I came in here. How have you already found out what happened."

"You just told me nit wit." Serenity said with a giggle. "If you had gone to Snape, you wouldn't be in detention. Or at least you wouldn't be complaining about it. We all know the best thing to happen to a Slytherin is to have Snape in charge of their detention."

Draco seemed to take that as an answer, but he still didn't fully trust the girl. There was something she was hiding from him and the rest of the Slytherins. She seemed way to knowledgeable about what was going on with the Gryffindors. Or knew what was going to happen in classes she hadn't been to yet. Theo and Blaise had made the comment that they thought she was a seer. But Draco had a suspition that her knowledge had to do with her sister. Some how Trinity was giving Serenity information, and he didn't think it was by the muggle device both girls carried around with them. Serenity was very keen on keeping it out of sight when she was with the Slytherins.

"I'm going to bed." Draco announced as he got to his feet and walked away. He didn't want to spend any more time with Serenity than he already was. If his parents found out he had befriended a Muggleborn, he was sure to be disowned. But despite his attempts to stay away from the girl, he found himself liking her.

 _He didn't tell you the best part!_ Trinity sounded annoyed. She was hoping the boy would have gone into a rant about why he had gone to McGonagall instead of Snape. But the boy was more annoyed with the fact that he had gotten a detention, than what he had discovered the three Gryffindors doing.

 _Hagrid has a baby dragon named Norbert! How flipping fantastic is that! A dragon! Like a live fire breathing, sharp teeth dragon. How in the world had the prat decided to leave that part out of this whole thing! I swear he has more interest in Potter than he should. It's a tad bit obsessed. Your bff has a bit of a Potty problem._

 _Uh Trin, shut up and go to sleep._

 _Shut up, you love my rants. Just for that I'm singing My Heart Will Go On for the next hour._

 _I will hex you._

 _Near, far, where ever you are….._

 _Do not underestimate my mad Slytherin skills. I know where you sleep at night, and I know the password._

 _Love you too sis._

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Trinity rolled her eyes as she watched Harry, Ron and Hermione try to quietly enter the common room. The three where clearly trying to sneak out after hours once more. They seemed to have missed that Trinity was sitting in the shadows in her favorite chair, curled up with her cell phone in hand. As the three headed for the portrait door, Trinity cleared her throat. At once the three froze and slowly turned around to see who had been watching them.

"Trinity, I thought you where in bed already." Hermione said nervously. Trinity got to her feet and shook her head.

"No such luck." Trinity replied with a smile. "Where are the three of you heading off too? Breaking rules? For shame."

"We don't have time for this Ray." Ron growled at her. He wasn't fond of the Ray twins. Trinity annoyed him. She always seemed so keen to remind people that her father was rich in the muggle world. He wasn't even sure how his twin brothers put up with her. And for her twin Serenity, the fact she was a Slytherin didn't help her cause, or the fact she had become quick friends with Draco Malfoy. The boy was keen on bullying Hermione for being a muggleborn, but had no issues with Serenity.

"Well you either tell me what you three are up to. Or I go wake our favorite Prefect." Trinity said with a sweet smile. "I could decide to play nice. Help you get away with whatever horrible plan the three of you have cooked up. Lord knows you don't need another detention in the Forbidden Forest. Serenity said it was quite the experience."

"It's not our fault she wound up in detention with us." Ron said rolling his eyes. "Maybe the two of you need to learn how to mind your own business."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. She had taken a liking to Trinity after she had found her crying in the girls bathroom on Halloween. She had moaned and groaned about being the one to find her, but in her own way, she made Hermione feel a lot better. She had left soon after Hermione had stopped crying and just missed the whole troll fiasco. Yet Trinity was still a friend to her when no one else was. She had even smarted off to Draco on Hermione's behalf. More for the sake of loving to bicker with the boy. But she had still stuck up for her fellow muggleborn.

"We have to get to astronomy tower." Harry said, knowing that they weren't going to get out of the situation with out explaining something to the girl. He, like Ron, wasn't fond of the girl. But if she was willing to help them out, he was going to take it.

"Interesting." Trinity said leaning up against the portrait so they three couldn't get past her. "And why is that? Late night star gazing?"

"We're meeting some one there." Harry said and Trinity's eyes widened in interest.

"You have my attention now." Trinity replied as she eyed the other two nervous students. "My guess is this person you are meeting is not a Hogwarts student. Or it's a Slytherin and your going to push them over the edge. As long as its not my sister I'm totally down with that."

Hermione looked at the girl mortified. She knew she had a bit of a twisted since of humor but she never expected the girl to joke about pushing some one from the Astronamy tower. "We have to deliver a package to them. If we are late, some one could get into a lot of trouble."

"It's the dragon isn't it." Trinity said with a huge smile. "Oh count me in on this adventure. I'm totally down with that sort of mischief tonight. I'll even bring a back up look out."

Ron glared the girl down and shook his head. "We aren't waiting around for you to wake up your sister. And we don't want help from a Slytherin."

"To bad." Trinity said as she opened the portrait enterance. "She's a sneaky one."

Harry rolled his eyes and quickly got out his invisibility cloak and threw it over his, Ron's and Hermione's heads. As they passed by Trinity, Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her under the cloak as well. None of them where sure how they had fit under the cloak, but as they walked down the halls, none of the awake portraits seemed to mention a random floating body part, or if they had seen, they didn't care to mention it. They moved along the halls in complete silence. Trinity talking to her sister in her mind. Making sure that the coast was clear as Serenity acted as a look out a ways a head of them. Making sure that the Golden trio was never the wiser about her help.

 _Your favorite Prefect is blocking your way down the next hall. Good luck with that one._ Serenity warned as the four turned the corner and froze. Percy was sitting on the stairs that lead to the astronomy tower. There was no way of getting around him unless he moved away from the stairs.

"Well that was fun as it lasted." Trinity whispered as the other three backed away from her. Trinity felt some one push her forwards and the invisibility cloak fell off of her. Percy at once looked up in shock at the sudden presence of the young Gryffindor.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Percy asked getting to his feet. "Please tell me the twins aren't around here somewhere?"

"Sorry to disappoint Perc, but some times I work alone." Trinity said with a mischieveous smile. She saw one of Harry's shoes on the stairs and she mentally cursed him. She wasn't going to let the three life this down. She had volunteered to help them, and instead they had thrown her out as a distraction.

"You know I'm going to have to take house points and give you a detention for this." Percy said with a heavy sigh as he placed his hands on Trinity's shoulders and started to lead her down the hall. Trinity protesting the entire time. She really hoped the other three got the dragon to the right people. Because if they got caught, she was going to be mad at the other three for the detention Percy was going to put her through.

"So what where you doing up there any way?" Trinity growled at Percy as the reached the Fat Lady.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Percy said sticking his nose in the air. Trinity snorted and shook her head. She had a feeling that the tight nit Prefect was out breaking the rules as well.

 _I cant believe you let them use you as a distraction my dear twin. I think you have gotten soft._

 _Don't make me start singing again Seren._

The only reply was Serenity's soft giggles.


	5. chapter 5

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **\--**

 **AN: Sorry for the lack of update. I've been crazy busy and today was the 1st day in about 3 or 4 months that I've actually been home. So I hope you enjoy and I am hoping to get as much chapters as possible posted while I am home.**

 **\--**

The Ray twins sat in their compartment on the train as they headed home for the holidays. They weren't sure why their parents had decided to bring them home, when they were gone to Australia for the holidays. Leaving the Ray children to be looked after by their staff once again.

"Figured you would find a way to stay at school." Daphne said coming into the compartment and sat down next to Serenity. She glanced up at Trinity and smiled. "It is truly uncanny how much you two look a like. The only reason I knew the difference when I walked in was by the facial expressions."

"And to think I was doing a minimal job of hiding my true feelings for you Daphne." Trinity said with a sarcastic smile.

Serenity rolled her eyes at her twin. It was no secret that Trinity was not fond of any of Serenity's friends. Most of them weren't fond of her either, but Daphne had been different. She was the only one that made an effort to be decent to her.

"Don't start." Serenity said with a groan. "It's not my fault that the twins are staying at Hogwarts. You could always go find Hermione. I heard she headed back for the holidays."

Trinity rolled her eyes. "I'd rather not be killed off from boredom. The girl has horrible taste in conversation. At least Harry and Ron made up for it a bit. Harry being a bit of a smart ass and Ron being fun to pick on. Hermione by herself is awkward and jabbers. I'm in no mood for it."

Daphne smirked over at Trinity. "I hear Draco is just a few compartments down. I mean if you get too bored. You can always bicker with him."

Trinity huffed and Serenity groaned please don't encourage her Daph. I have enough trouble keeping the peace between the two of them. And he had just started to ease up on me."

Trinity smirked over at her sister, but stayed put. She had promised to play nicely, unless Draco started it. Then he was fair game for her. She pulled out her phone and placed her earbuds in her ears. If she was going to be stuck and the compartment with Daphne, she was at least going to make sure that she didn't have to listen to her. She did have to admit that Daphne did make an attempt to be friendly unlike the other Slytherins. But Trinity wasn't going to give up her pride and befriending them. She would play nice on Serenity's request. But befriending them was asking a bit too much for the Gryffindor. She felt Serenity kick her leg and she took her earbuds out with a growl.

"What?" Trinity demanded as her twin smiled back at her.

"Why don't you share. Give Daphne a bit of a muggle music introduction." Serenity said and Trinity rolled her eyes as she unplugged her earbuds and turned the volume up on her phone. There went trying to avoid a conversation with Daphne.

Serenity started bobbing her head to Yeah by Usher and Trinity rolled her eyes.

"No." Trinity said as she stubbornly crossed her arms across her chest. Daphne looked a bit confused knowing that the girl had already played the music but was still refusing.

"You know you wanna." Serenity said getting to her feet "We didn't make a dance to this for nothing."

"If you utter a word of this, I'm hexing you." Trinity said pointing an accusing finger at Daphne. She got to her feet with a huff and broke into a dance. Serenity giggled and got up to join her sister. Both girls moved in perfect sync. Daphne couldn't help but giggle and egg the girls on. She had never seen the sisters so comfortable and happy. They both went around Hogwarts like they were miserable. It then occurred to Daphne that the Ray twins suffered when separated. It was probably the first time the twins had been separated in their whole life. It was very clear to Daphne then, that she had to be ok with Trinity for Serenity's sake. And she needed to convince the other Slytherins that it was ok for her to venture to the Gryffindor table from time to time. The twins needed each other. Together they almost seemed like they were one person.

The twins giggled as the song ended and sat back in their seats.

"I've missed that." Serenity admitted.

"Don't be getting all soft on me now Seren." Trinity said with a roll of her eyes. She then smiled at her sister. "Yeah, missed it too."

Draco turned away from the compartment and shook his head. He had heard the noise coming from the Ray's compartment, and went to tell the girls to shut up or put a silencing charm up. But when he saw them dancing, he couldn't make himself barge in and ruin their moment. There was something about their smiles that seemed to put a stop to any cruel words he had been throwing around in his head. He had never seen the girls smile like that before. Now that he was thinking about it, he had never seen them smile, unless it was sarcastic or teasing.

"Shit." Draco said as he kicked the door open to his compartment. He wasn't sure what it was about those girls, but they had some kind of affect on him. And he was not liking it one bit. They were everything his father said muggleborns were not.

When Draco got off the train, his father was waiting on him with a disgusted look on his face. His eyes were set on a younger woman dressed in muggle clothes as she stood by a muggle couple. Draco was more than confused by that. It was usually impossible for muggles to get into the platform. He could tell the couple where Hermione's parents just by the similarities they had past down to their daughter. The other woman, he couldn't place. She seemed to be wearing some sort of uniform or work dress. It seemed high quality, and she was very well put together with her hair pinned back in a well practiced bun.

"What is the world coming too. Letting muggles into our world." Lucius said in a disgusted voice as he eyed the muggles. "That young one just walked right in like she belonged. Brought the other two with her. Despicable."

"Trinity Skye Ray!" The woman scolded as she passed the Malfoys and went to stand over Trinity. Trinity rolled her eyes and didn't seem bothered that she was being scolded at the moment. "If I ever see a finger gesture like that, directed at your sister's back, I'm calling your parents and its kitchen duty for a week! What did that place do to your manners? I didn't spend three years sitting with the two of you during etiquette class for you to come back acting like an uncultured heathen!"

"Well, this holiday is going to be a blast if you are getting scolded already. Think that is a new record for you." Serenity teased, causing their nanny to glare down at the other twin.

"You can join her in kitchen duty if you would like. Justin and Marissa would love the extra help you know." Missy scolded. The twins rolled their eyes and crossed their arms at the same time.

"Missy, you are our nanny, not our mother." Trinity snapped. "This place cant sell anything to the tabloids with out exposing their world. Scouts honor that we will be in our best behavior when we get into the public's eye. No need to scold us and make a scene."

"Yeah, it's kind of odd coming from you anyway." Serenity said with a shrug. "Even if Trinity was a bit harsh. She had to be social. She is a bit grumpy from it."

"That's it. I'm heading your pillow to suffocate you in the middle of the night." Trinity growled as she and the other two walked past the Malfoys. One of the twins stuck her tongue out at Draco playfully, as the other used the same finger gesture she had just gotten in trouble for.

"Cant wait for you to come back with better material over holiday break." Trinity said to Draco as they passed him. "Maybe you wont be such a bore and able to keep up with me."

Draco's eyes went wide and his breath caught in his chest. Trinity gave him an odd look when she saw his almost frightened expression and saw a hand appearing on his shoulder. Draco winced as if the hand squeezed a bit to hard. Trinity's eyes followed the hand till she was looking up into menacing gray eyes belonging to Draco's father. And by the look on both their faces, trinity had just unknowingly got Draco into trouble.

"Jesus, know we know where the prat gets it from." Serenity said raising an eyebrow at the mans reaction to them. "Maybe we should tell him that I was placed in Slytherin. Bet he would have a heart attack."

Trinity burst out laughing at the mortified look that came across the eldest Malfoy's face. "Or that our father is probably worth more than him? Crush that inflated ego of his."

Missy smacked both twins in the back of the heads. "Behave or this is going to be a long holiday. Those mouths of yours are going to get you into trouble."

"Pretty sure I am ok with that." Trinity replied, causing the nanny to groan.

"Do you know those mudbloods?" Lucius asked as he glared at their retreating backs.

"Serenity was sorted into Slytherin. Trinity is a Gryffindor." Draco replied as he avoided looking up at his father. "They are some sort of muggle celebrity."

"Stay away from them Draco." Lucius growled at his son. "Their kind will only sully your reputation, and we wouldn't want that. Would we?"

"No father."

O0o0o0

The Christmas holiday came and went and the twins were more than excited to get back to school. They had been stuck in the house most of the break, due to the increase of press members trying to ask questions about the Weasley twins. To avoid Trinity's temper getting set off, the girls weren't allowed to leave the property. So when it was time to go back to school, they were more than excited to finally be let out of the house.

Stephen and Claire had surprised them by deciding to see them off. Bronson drove them to Kings Cross and waited for them at the car as the Ray family entered the station.

Trinity was a bit nervous about having her parents there. Knowing very well that Draco and Lucius could also be there. And the last thing she wanted was for Lucius to confront her parents on her behavior the last time they had met. And luck was not on her side that day. As they got into platform 9 3/4, Draco and his parents were only a few feet from them. Draco tensed at the sight of them and hoped his parents wouldn't see them. But as if Lucius could science their arrival, he turned and motioned to his wife to take in the muggle family.

Both parents were very well dressed. Obviously caught up in the latest muggle fashion, and pulling of the look very well. Narcissa was actually taken back by the beauty of Claire and how handsome Stephen was. And despite her hatred for muggles, she had to admit both parents had good genetics. Passing their most attractive qualities down to the two twin girls. She didn't even believe it was possible for muggles. She had always believed, because of the magic factor and old blood, that only pure bloods have such attractive features.

Stephen and Claire saw the wizard and witch eyeing them and the young boy who was avoiding eye contact with the twins. They shared knowing glances at each other as Trinity looked a bit nervous, realizing the Malfoys were watching them.

"Well at least we know they shut him up when they are around." Trinity whispered over to her sister. Serenity elbowed her sister in the ribs, knowing she was already on the verge of being ratted out.

"What was that swear heart?" Claire asked with a mischievous smirk on her face. She looked over at the Malfoys again, making sure she had noticed her. "Oh dear God no. Think about those genetics. Your children would come out with that horrible look on its face. And that pale skin! Poor things look like they should be bursting in flames in this sun."

Claire heard the huff from the witch and winked at her daughters. "don't worry darlings. I'm only joking."

"Sort of." Stephen said as he eyed the Malfoys with the same disgusted look they were giving him.

"That's it." Trinity said with a roll of her eyes. Seren, I'm declaring us up for adoption. Our parents have officially lost their minds."

Stephen straitened his tie and chuckled as he leaned in so only his daughters and wife could hear them "Figured giving them a taste of their own medicine was in line. You know we don't care who you like."

"Uh gross." Serenity protested. "I'm going to go find us a compartment before you make me gag. And try to give us the birds and the bees talk."

"Do you need that talk?" Claire asked with a smile and Trinity quickly covered her ears.

"No! God no! Please don't even tease about that." Trinity demanded. She quickly gave her parents a kiss on the cheek and rushed onto the train to find her already retreating twin.

"Trinity! Serenity!" Stephen called his twins back to him. They both came back into view. "You two try and behave. If I get word that you have gotten into trouble, I'll inform Justin and Marissa that they will be having summer interns."

"Think we may need to upgrade their punishment to Bronson and Lorna. They are getting way to good in the kitchen." Claire teased. "A little house work wouldn't hurt them."

"Uh no, I'm pretty sure it would." Trinity said with the best innocent look she could muster. Her twin quickly mimicking her look.

"I'm almost positive that we are allergic to cleaning." Serenity agreed with her twin. "Plus I could chip a nail. Or callus my hands. Gross."

Stephen and Claire laughed as Stephen pulled Claire into a protective side hug. He placed a kiss on the top of her head as Claire threw out one more threat to their twins. "We love you, and also no more photos like that last one that surfaced. I will turn off your service and all your privileges will be taken as well. We had to pull a lot of strings to keep the two of you out of the papers and the press at bay. Don't make us regret it."

Both twins gulped and instinctively held their phones to their chest protectively. They went to find their compartment and were a bit surprised to find that Draco had snuck past them and into their compartment.

"Just shut up and sit down." Draco growled. "We need to talk."

The twins gave each other a concerned look but sat down anyway. Whatever was bothering the boy had him highly upset. And the girls couldn't make him leave with out hearing him out first. Not with the look he was giving them. Almost begging them to listen.

"Fine." Trinity said with a heavy sigh. "But if we don't like were this conversation is going, I'm kicking you out."

"Fair enough." Draco replied. This caught the girls attention. He never gave in so easily.

"What is it Draco? Serenity asked concerned. Draco gulped and glanced out the window. Glad that the train had already left the station and he couldn't see his parents disapproving glares.

"Don't provoke my father." Draco said in almost a whisper. "He can have a temper. And he really hates muggleborns."

"Last I heard, so do you, Malfoy" Trinity spat at him. "So why do you care?"

Draco glared up at the girl and Serenity threw her hands up in the air. "You are infuriating, Ray. Forget I even tried to warn either of you."

"Draco!" Serenity called after the retreating boy. She then turned on her sister. "Why did you have to be so cruel? You could clearly tell that something was bothering him."

"News flash my dear sister." Trinity growled at her. "I have seen and heard some horrible things come out of that boys mouth about muggleborns. Your one of those Serenity. Don't for one second believe that boy doesn't see you in the same way. You may fall for his act, but I see right threw it. He was trying to save his own ass, not ours. Bet he got his but beat when he got home for us talking to him so familiarly."

"That doesn't give you the right to be cruel." Serenity said quietly. She knew her twin had a point. But she wanted to trust her house mate.

"Nice isn't in my nature." Trinity said with a yawn.

"Got that right." Serenity said under her breath.


	6. chapter 6

The Weasley twins rushed up to Trinity and engulfed her in a sandwich hug when she entered the great hall. Serenity rolled her eyes and started to head over to the Slytherin table, but she didn't get far. The twins had spotted her as well and Serenity soon found herself and Trinity squished between the Weasley twins.

"Don't think you are going to get out of a hug Slytherin." Fred teased.

Serenity rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile. She had been a bit jealous of the friendship her twin had with the twin boys. Or the growing friendship she had with the twins younger brother and his two friends. Especially when Trinity was the antisocial one.

Serenity glanced over at the Slytherin table to see Draco and a couple of the others glaring at her. And at that moment she didn't care. None of them offered her friendship like the Weasley twins did.

"Look at all those jealous snaked." George said with a mischievous smirk. "I almost feel bad, sending you back to them."

"Maybe we can steal her Forge." Fred said with a smirk.

"I'm getting out of this conversation before you both drag me into it." Trinity said as she slid out of the boy's arms, leaving her twin to fight them off alone. Even though she didn't seem to mind the attention from them. Trinity took a seat by Harry and messed up his hair. The boy glared at her and swatted her hand away, but he was starting to realize that it was her way of showing friendship.

"What kind of mischief did the two of you get into while your baby sitter was gone?" Trinity asked and as Hermione glared up at her.

"It was kinda boring to be completely honest with you." Harry admitted.

"Lame." Trinity said with a sigh. She then huffed and placed her chin in her hands. "My break sucked too."

The three gave Trinity an odd look and were starting to wonder what had come over the girl. She usually wasn't very nice to the three of them. They had all just learned to put up with her, or ignore her mean comments.

"I was hoping the two of you had some exciting story of finally finding out who Nicholas Flamel was, or finding a new forbidden castle secret." Trinity said looking extremely bored. "The most exciting thing to happen to me was my parents giving the Malfoys the same snooty attitude they were giving us."

"What!" Harry said with a wide grin in his face. The other two grinned at the girl, encouraging her to tell them more. Trinity rolled her eyes and told them what had happened with Draco when they got off the train. She then explained how her parents had insulted the Malfoys. She left out the part where Draco had warned them to not provoke his dad.

"Your parents are either incredible or stupid." Ron said in awe. "Not to many people are willing to take the wrath of the Malfoys."

"Ron." Hermione scolded for insulting Trinity's parents.

Trinity just shrugged. "I'm going with incredibly Brilliant if I may say so myself. Any way. I'm going out to the court yard. Get in some football practice. I've been slacking and my coach is going to be upset this summer if I'm out of shape."

Harry and Hermione nodded and said their good byes as Ron looked at her confused. When she left he turned to his other friends. "What the bloody hell is football?"

"It's a muggle game where players kick around a ball and try to kick the ball into a goal." Hermione said as she started to put her nose back into the book in front of her. "I've heard Trinity is quite good at it. There was a spread about her skills on the pitch in one of the muggle teen magazines. I hear Serenity is actually quite good at tennis as well."

"Tennis?" Ron asked raising and eyebrow at her.

"Your turn to explain, Harry."

o0o0o0o

As the school year went on, Trinity seemed to be a bit more friendly with Harry, Ron and Hermione, while Serenity seemed to wiggle her way in to the cold hearts of the Slytherins. Becoming good friends with Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Theo and Daphne. And surprisingly both groups seemed fine with the twins invading the others space. The Slytherins a bit more standoffish around Trinity. Mostly because of the constant bickering of Trinity and Draco. No matter how hard Serenity tried, the two refused to be friendly towards each other.

And this is how she found them in Defense Against The Dark Arts a few weeks before school was out. Trinity and Serenity had attempted to switch places that day to see if any of their friends or teachers could tell the difference. Being able to send things to each other through their mind connection, this was the only issue they had had. And the day was almost over.

"Will you two cool it." Serenity growled as she walked up to them. She stepped between them and faced Draco with her best glare. "How did you even know?"

"Some idiots in this school may not be able to tell you apart." Draco said with a smirk. "But I knew the moment Ray walked into transfiguration this morning, that it wasn't you."

Trinity and Serenity looked at him in complete shock. Draco's smirk grew. "What? No witty comeback Ray?"

Trinity just rolled her eyes. "Not to many people outside of our family can tell us apart Malfoy. Just surprised you had the brain capacity to figure it out so quickly. Keep surprising me like that, I may faint from shock."

Serenity rolled her eyes and glared Draco down. Daring him to say something else. She was not in the mood to separate them, when other student would be filing into the classroom soon and they would be busted.

Serenity grabbed Trinity's hand and quickly lead her out of the class room and the girls quickly changed robes and ties. Hoping no one else had noticed the switch. And to Trinity's annoyance, Draco was able to tell them apart. It wasn't a fluke. When Serenity took a seat next to him he playfully bumped her elbow with his and teased her. He then looked over his shoulder at Trinity and gave her the all to familiar sneer she was getting accustomed to see on his face.

Hermione walked in and took a seat next to Trinity. She noticed her friend glaring over at the Slytherin boy and sighed heavily. "What did he do this time?"

Trinity smirked over at her frizzy haired housemate. "You know what, Hermione. You annoy me most of the time, but comments like that make me appreciate you."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said a bit offended but the other Gryffindor didn't seem to notice.

"You don't just assume that I start it like Ron and Harry." Trinity said. "I mean this time it could have been me. But he could have totally ignored it instead of opening his mouth."

Hermione tried her hardest not to smirk at the girl. "One Thing I have noticed about you Trin, is you usually don't start things. You finish them."

Trinity winked at her. "And this is why you are the smart one."

Ron and Harry walked into the class and sat down in front of the girls. After a few seconds Harry turned to them. "So did you tick off Malfoy again, or is he glaring at one of us?"

"Don't make me smack you wonder boy." Trinity growled, only receiving a smirk in reply. "Keep that smirking up and I'm not helping you out with Percy any more."

Harry chuckled and shook his head at her. "Sure you wont."

0o0o0o0

Later that night, Trinity was awoken by a nervous looking Hermione. Trinity groaned and hid her head under her pillow. "What ever you three are up to count me out. I am really enjoying my bed right now and we don't want to be interrupted."

Hermione rolled her eyes and took the pillow away from Trinity's head. "Please Trinity, you are the only one that can get us around Percy unnoticed."

"Flattery only goes so far." Trinity said with a groan as she sat up in bed. "You three owe me. Perce swore he would give me a weeks worth of detention if he found me roaming the halls again."

Hermione gave the girl a hug as and lead her out of the room and down to the common room. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch waiting for them.

At the sight of Trinity both boys turned a slight shade of crimson and turned away from her.

"Bloody hell Trinity, what are you wearing?" Ron demanded. Trinity looked down at her spaghetti top and boy short pajamas.

"Pajamas?" Trinity said a bit confused. "Now can we get my detention over with so you three can save the world or something?"

Harry smirked at her and nodded. The one thing he had liked about Trinity was that she never judged what kind of mischief he and his friends got into. And she usually had no problems helping them out, even if she knew very little of the plan. "Let's get going."

They all started to head for the door when they heard a voice behind them. "Your going out again aren't you. Your going to get Gryffindor in trouble again."

"Well darn he figured us out. Better head back to bed then." Trinity said. She started to walk away when Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Well I tried. Sorry Longbottom, but you picked the wrong night to get some of that Gryffindor courage."

"I am so sorry about this." Hermione said jinxing Neville. Harry and Ron apologized as well then glanced at Trinity. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah what they said." Trinity said as she headed for the portrait exit. The other three rolled their eyes and followed her. Before exiting they hid under Harry's invisibility cloak.

Serenity…. Needs your eyes. Trinity said and she could hear the girl groan in her head. Get up or I am going to start singing.

I'm already up. Serenity said back to her. Studying with Draco.

Trinity rolled her eyes. Tell your boyfriend your tired. We are already heading out.

Serenity rolled her eyes and pretended to yawn. Draco was already on the verge of falling asleep, so sneaking out of the common room shouldn't be that hard. And surprisingly it was very easy. Serenity snuck around the corridors keeping her eyes out for teachers or prefects. She turned the corner and almost ran square into Percy.

"Ray? What are you doing out of bed again." Percy said placing his hands on his hips like his mother would have if scolding him.

Prat Percy just busted me. Serenity said with a groan. Trinity cursed they were only a round the corner from where she was. Trinity stepped out from under the invisibility cloak before the other three could stop her.

"Looks like you caught the wrong twin Perce." Trinity said coming up behind him. He turned to see her and when he turned back, Serenity was gone. He turned back to Trinity and the girl shrugged.

"You two have been hanging around the twins too much." Percy said with a roll of his eyes. "10 points from Gryffindor for roaming the halls and 20 for running around in whatever you are wearing."

"You are as bad as your brother!" Trinity groaned. "These are my pajamas. You know whatever. I'm going back to the common room to hex your pillow to bite you as she sleep."

"TRINITY! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY ROOM!" Percy called after her. The girl looked over her shoulder at him and with a wink took off running down the hall. "That damn girl!"

Percy quickly took off after Trinity, leaving Harry, Hermione and Ron in silent giggles.

"I really hope they come visit over the summer. I've never seen any one get to Percy like she does. Not even Fred or George." Ron said looking a bit gleeful.

"He is going to end up jinxing her." Hermione said worriedly.

"I think she secretly enjoys it." Harry said with a smirk.

0o0o0o0o0

"Well this year was eventful." George said as he took a seat next to Trinity in the train compartment they were sharing with their twins in Lee. "Never seems to be a dull moment."

Trinity rolled her eyes at him. "I'm starting to realize that being friends with the two of you and Harry, I am never going to bored again."

Serenity gasped sarcastically. "Did you just call Harry a friend."

"I better be considered a friend considering I play distraction for those three most of the time." Trinity growled and Fred and George played hurt.

"Its like a stab to the heart Forge." Fred said as he dramatically grabbed his chest. "We've asked you to be distracting."

"And you tell us to bugger off." George finished for his twin.

"She doesn't always do it on purpose." Serenity said with a smirk. "Your little brother seems fond of throwing her to the wolves."

"Oh really?" The Weasley twins said with wicked smiles on their faces.

"By that look on your faces, I feel sorry for Ron this summer." Lee said with a knowing smirk.

Trinity smiled as well. "Wish I was able to be a fly on the wall. Serves him right."

"You could come visit!" George said excitedly. "We'll ask mum when we get to the station."

Serenity smiled sadly and quickly looked out the window. Feeling that all to familiar jealousy of how close her twin was with the Weasleys.

"Your invited too." Fred said nudging Serenity.

"Thanks." Serenity replied with a bright smile. Fred was always able to see when something bothered her. "But we may have to pass. Our parents want us to go to the states with them this summer. Not to sure we can talk them out of it."

"We can only try." Fred said with a wink.

When the train came to a stop. Tue Weasley twins grabbed a Ray twin and drug them off the train to go find their mother.

"Fred! George!" a young red headed girl called when she spotted them they smiled at the young girl and dropped the Ray twin's hands to give the girl a hug. They then hugged the plump red headed woman standing next to the girl. That's when her eyes fell upon the Ray twins.

"Mom, these are the Ray twins. Trinity and Serenity." Fred introduced. "Trinity is a Gryffindor and Serenity is a Slytherin."

"But don't hold that against her." George said as he brought Serenity into a side hug and messed up her hair. She batted him away at once. "She's kinda cool. Can they come visit over the summer?"

"Oh bloody hell." Ron groaned as he walked up to his family with Percy, Harry and Hermione. "We have to see you over the summer too?"

Harry kicked his friend and Molly was about to scold him when she saw the smirks slide across the twin girls lips.

"Why? Scared for a bit of payback?" Serenity asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Don't worry Ron. I'm saving that for next year." Trinity said winking at him. "I can bring out my manners if I'm invited over."

"We'll have to ask your parents. But you are more than welcome at our home." Molly said as Percy and Ron both groaned. Molly wasn't sure what it was about the twins. But she had already taken a liking to them.

"Doing Charity work Ray?" Draco's voice could be heard from a bit farther down the platform. The group turned to see the Malfoy family just a few feet away from them.

"Only you would call friendship a charity, Malfoy." Trinity snapped back at him. "Being friends with you is an act of charity. Cause no one would want to be friends with a little snot like you."

Molly was about to scold the girl, when a couple dressed in fine muggle clothes walked past the Malfoys. The man bumping into Mr. Malfoy's shoulder a bit harder than necessary.

"Oh I am so sorry." The man said over his shoulder as he made his way over to his twins with an arm still around his wife's waist. When he stopped in front of Trinity, he lightly thumped her nose. "You have your mother's mouth."

Trinity rubbed her nose and glared up at her father. "Lier, every one knows I get my brutal tongue from you Mr. Tycoon."

Claire rolled her eyes and held her hand out to Mrs. Weasley. "I'm Claire. This is my husband Stephen. I really hope my daughters weren't causing you any trouble."

"Oh no. They were no trouble at all." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. "I'm Molly. These are my children Ginny, Ron, Fred, George and Percy."

"Nice to meet you." Stephen said shaking each Weasley's hand.

"It seems that our twins have become good friends." Molly said with a smile. "I'd like to invite them to visit over the summer if that is ok with you."

Claire smiled over at the woman. "We will be spending most of the summer holiday in the States. But maybe at the end of the break, we can make an exception."

0o0o0o0o0

The Ray twins weren't able to go visit the Weasleys over summer break. So they decided to go to Diagon Alley with them. They walked into the bookstore to see a young man at the back of the store signing books. The wizard press was also they're taking photos.

"Uh, no thank you." Trinity said wrinkling her nose. "They may not know who we are, but I have had enough of the press in the States."

"Relentless vultures." Serenity said in agreement. "We'll stick back here."

Mrs. Weasley tried to protest, bit the twins assured her that their parents would just get their books later. The girls stepped out of the book store and waited for their parents to join them.

When Claire and Stephen walked into the store, it was to find Mr. Malfoy and Draco cornering the Weasley family.

Trinity and Serenity pushed past Mr. Malfoy and stood next to Hermione. They had clearly hearing what he had said about muggles.

"Well if it isn't the Ray twins." Licius did with a sneer. "Coming to the rescue I see."

Trinity burst into a fit of giggled at his words. Causing every one to look at her as if she had gone mad. All but Serenity and Draco. They seemed to sense the smart mouthed comment that was about to fly out of the girls mouth. She held up a finger to Lucius to say she needed a minute. Then her face became serious and the laughter stopped instantly. Draco held his breath, knowing this washing going to be pretty.

"Sorry. I was just laughing at the fact that you think your words actually affect us." Trinity said and the room seemed to go deathly silent.

"Why you little…" Lucius started, but was quickly cut off by Stephen Ray stepping between Lucius and his daughter.

"Just because she speaks the truth, doesn't give you the right to try and threaten a twelve year old girl." Stephen said in a calm voice. "It sadly wont get any where with that one. Just more of her wicked tongue."

"Mr. Ray." Lucius said in attempts to gain his composure. He had already been informed that the muggle man had become an asset to the Ministry of Magic. "I hear you are attempting to make a name for yourself in this world."

"A name for my daughters." Stephen replied coolly. "My daughters belong to this world and I aim to support them. If donating a few gallions here and there shows my support, then that is what I plan to do. And since I can see the question in your eyes. I'm still well off enough to keep up my charity work in the muggle world. Thank you for your concern. We are very well of."

Lucius clinched his jaw, knowing that he couldn't do anything to the man in public. "We will see. Come Draco."

Trinity felt a hand let go of her wrist as the young Malfoy slowly followed after his father. She looked down at her wrist in complete shock. She had felt some one grab her arm the moment she made her comment to Lucius, but she had thought the had had belong to Hermione, who was still standing behind her.

"Well that went well." Claire said sarcastically. "Let's just piss of the man with a wand shall we. I swear the both of you are going to give me gray hairs."

Stephen straightened his tie then turned to face the shocked Weasley family. "Sorry about that. I cant help knocking him down a few pegs."

0o0o0o0

Serenity looked over at her sister with a confused look on her face. They were staying in Ginny's room. The younger girl was already fast asleep, which gave the twins a bit of privacy to talk. Trinity had sent her twin the images of how Draco had been holding on to her wrist.

"That's just…" Serenity said in complete shock. "He was trying to protect you from his dad."

"Don't make me gag." Trinity said in disgust. "Maybe he thought I was you."

Serenity rolled her eyes. "We both know that other than family and Fred and George, Draco is the only other person that can tell us apart from out of our school uniform."

Trinity groaned. "Now I am very much weirded out. I'm going to have nightmares."

Serenity giggled at her sisters dramatics. "It makes since now though. With a father like that. Draco had no chance of being a decent human being. But at least we know he is capable of it."


	7. chapter 7

Trinity walked down to the Weasley's kitchen, still in her pajamas. Her twin was still fast asleep up stairs.

"Morning Perce." Trinity said taking a seat by him. He and Mrs. Weasley were the only other ones awake in the house.

"What are you doing up so early?" Percy asked as he gave the girl a worried look.

"Despite popular belief, Serenity is the not a fan of mornings twin." Trinity said as she nudged the elder Weasley boy. "Unless its required of me to get up. Not one for listening."

"That one I can believe." Percy said rolling his eyes. Trinity smacked his arm.

"I don't listen to you because you are a prat. Not because you're a bossy prefect." Trinity replied with a sweet innocent smile.

Molly turned to scold the girl, but when she saw the slight smirk on her son's face, she thought better of it. The Twins and Ron had told Molly all about the girl. She had a wicked tongue, not just to those she didn't care about, but to every one. It wasn't in her nature to be nice. Or her version of being nice was to tone down the harsh words that came out of her mouth. She had witnessed the girls mouth towards the Malfoys a few times and it worried her a bit. Being a muggleborn, she didn't know the reputation of the Malfoy family. And she was worried that the Rays had already placed a target on their back.

"Mrs. Weasley, do you need any help with breakfast?" Trinity asked as she got to her feet and met Mrs. Weasley at the stove. Everything was already cooking with magic. "Justin and Marissa would absolutely love this. The muggle way takes forever. I helped them prepare for one one of my parents diner parties. It took them practically the whole day."

Mrs. Weasley smiled down at the girl. "You like to cook?"

Trinity shook her head. "Not really. When I get into trouble, I get put in the kitchen to help the cooks. Just started to get kinda good at it."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and her smile widened. "I have this for now. But when you come visit us again, I'll show you how we cook in the wizarding world. Why don't you go wake the others."

Trinity got a mischievous look on her face. "That I can do."

Trinity skipped out of the room and Percy shook his head at his mother. "You know she is going to torture them awake, right?"

Molly just smirked as a response.

Trinity headed up to Ron's room, figuring she would start with him and work her way down. She opened the door and jumped on the first bed she saw. Harry Potter awoke with a yell as Trinity sat on him and started to poke at his chest.

"Wakey, Wakey. Breakfast is ready Bolt." Trinity said then got off him before he had the chance to smack her. She then went over to Ron's bed and swiped his blanket. "Red! Your mom made breakfast! Get up or I lick!"

Ron looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm up. And keep that tongue away from me!"

Trinity giggled and threw Harry's pillow at him. "Come on boys. I'm going to go wake the others. If you go back to sleep after I leave I'm coming back with Serenity."

 _Leave me out of it._ Serenity protested in her head. Trinity laughed and exited the boy's room. Next one on her list were the twins. But she definitely wasn't going to go into their room alone. So she stopped by Ginny's room to grab her twin.

"Ginny." Trinity called out. The girl woke with a start. "Breakfast is ready."

With that Trinity grabbed her sister's hand and headed down to the twins room. She slowly opened the door and looked around for any kind of trap to go off. When she didn't see one she rushed in and jumped on George's bed as Serenity jumped on Fred's. Taking the girls by surprise, the boys sat up, wrapped their arms around the girl in their bed, and forced them into a cuddle.

"This is not how I saw this going." Serenity said as she attempted to get out of Fred's tight hold.

"Next time." George said with his face in his pillow.

"Let us sleep." Fred finished as he two had his face in his pillow.

"Never!" Trinity said as she some how got out of George's tight grip and sat on his back. She then started to poke his sides. George let out a Yelp as Serenity and Fred laughed on the other bed.

No tickling allowed!" George protested as Trinity poked him again.

"Tickling allowed. Ok." Trinity said as she poked him again. George flipped himself over and some how got the rolls reversed. Trinity was now laying on her back and George was straddling her and ticking her sides.

"Ok, ok, I give." Trinity said with a fit of giggles. Serenity came over and jumped on George's back. He laughed and some how got her on her back as well. And he was tickling them both.

Fred chuckled. "Better let them breath Georgie. They're starting to turn colors.'

George chuckled and let the girls up. "Maybe next time you two could bother the less attractive one of us."

"I thought we had." Trinity replied with a sly smirk. "And besides, Fred isn't ticklish."

The girls got off the bed and sighed as if they were taking their defeat. As they headed out the room they quickly depantsed the Weasley twins and rushed out of the room and quickly sat down at the kitchen table with innocent smiles on their faces.

"Uh, oh." Harry said with a smirk. "What are you two up too."

The Ray twins didn't have a chance to explain as the Weasley twins came running into the kitchen. Their eyes landing on their friends and sly smiles on their faces.

"Seren?" Trinity said and her twin nodded.

"Run!" both girls said and quickly got to their feet and headed for the exit with Fred and George hot on their heels.

"You four! Breakfast!" Percy called after them.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm going to eat your share."

"Eat it, I'm hexing your pillow!" Trinity called back as she avoided getting caught by George. Fred had caught Serenity almost immediately. But Trinity was too quick on her feet. She could stop on a dime and switch directions like it was nothing.

"What is it with her and hexing pillows?" Ron asked with a roll of his eyes. "And how does she move like that?"

'Football." Harry said with a shrug. "That muggle sport she was always practicing in the court yard."

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley called out the door, seeing that her son wasn't going to catch the girl anytime soon. "Leave her alone and come eat your breakfast. All four of you."

George groaned. 'Don't think this is over Trin."

"Gotta learn to catch up Georgie." Trinity said as she playfully messed up his hair and rushed back into the house. She sat by Ron and pushed his head away as she sat. "Didn't eat my share did you Red? Cause if you did I'm hexing Bolt's pillow too."

I didn't even do anything." Harry protested. "And what is with the nicknames?"

Serenity smiled and sat down next to Ginny. "Its her way of saying your friends."

Trinity ignored her sister but Ron and Harry looked at her in shock. They weren't expecting the girl to ever consider them friends.

0o0o0o0o0

Trinity sat in her compartment with Hermione and Ginny. Serenity had been swept away by her Slytherin friends the moment they caught sight of her.

"You nervous?" Hermione asked the youngest Weasley.

"A bit." Ginny admitted.

"Don't be. I'm sure you'll be placed in Gryffindor." Trinity said with a smile then sighed. "I'm a little worried about my sister though. I haven't seen her since she got her letter."

Ginny looked up at her confused. But Hermione smiled. "Which one is older. I always forget."

"Amity." Trinity said with a smile. "She's on the train somewhere."

And with her uncanny ability to be able to scense when she was being talked about, Amity opened the compartment door. "Oh thank God. I thought I was going to find Serenity first."

Amity walked in and sat down next to Ginny. She got out her phone and texted Serenity that she found Trinity. "I was starting to think you were going to avoid me till Hogwarts."

"Thought about it." Trinity said in a bored tone. "I did spend most of the summer break with you. Well when you didn't have your nose in a book."

Amity rolled her eye. "At least I can read."

Trinity rolled her eyes as well. "Why read any more when there are audiobooks. Let some one else read it. I'm good with just listening."

"Lazy." Amity said with a smirk. Trinity just shrugged in response. She wasn't going to deny it.

"What house do you want to be in?" Ginny asked Amity.

"Gryffindor with Trin. I don't know much about the other houses. But I'd rather not be treated like Serenity was when she first got sorted." Amity said with a shy smile. "I don't have the mouth or confidence the twins have."

"I promise to teach you my ways." Trinity said with a smirk. "All you gotta do is ask."

0o0o0o0o0

Trinity sat at her Gryffindor table and looked around for two familiar faces that she hadn't seen since she left the Weasley household. "Are we missing a couple people or is it just me?"

"They are probably at the other end of the table." George said with an unconcerned yawn.

"We did fill up down here." Fred replied.

"Its not like them though." Hermione said worriedly. "I didn't see them on the train either. I really hope they haven't gotten into trouble."

Trinity smirked. "With those two, there is no doubt in my mind that they have."

Hermione glared the girl down, but didn't have the chance to comment. The sorting ceremony was starting and she was a bit curious to see where Amity would be placed.

"Ray, Amity." Mcgonagall called and the younger Ray stepped forward.

"Another one! How many of you are there Serenity." Draco said loud enough for most of the great hall to hear.

"Enough to make your life hell for the next six years." Trinity said back with a smirk. Serenity couldn't help but smirk as well.

Mcgonagall cleared her throat and glared over at Trinity. She just received an innocent smile in return. Amity sat down on the stool. Mcgonagall placed the sorting hat on her head and the Ray twins held their breath.

"Ravenclaw!"

"What! I demand a redo!" Trinity said and the great hall burst into laughter.

Amity whispered something to Mcgonagall, and dispite the womans better judgement she nodded. Amity raved down to Serenity and gave her a hug. She also stuck her tongue out at Draco. She then gave Trinity a hug and waved at the Weasley's and Hermione. She then made her way over to the Ravenclaw table where she sat down next to a blonde girl.

"I was really looking forward to you cleaning our room the muggle way all summer." Trinity said over to her twin.

"And I was looking forward to over using Amity's name." Serenity said with a smirk. "I was going to enjoy you yelling Slytherins rule every time you heard her name."

Trinity winked over at her twin. "There is always Destiny."

Draco sneered at that. "How does your father support all those mouths?"

Trinity rolled her eyes. "Oh Malfoy. Our father is richer than your father."

Serenity rolled her eyes and turned Draco around. He surprisingly allowed her too and started a conversation with Blaise.

"Do you always have to provoke him?" Percy asked with a disapproving look.

"Would you rather I picked on you Perc? I mean if you are jealous, I'm more than willing to split my time telling you off as well." Trinity said as she batted her eyelashes at him. Percy rolled his eyes and shook his head at the younger girl. She was already asking for a detention.


	8. chapter 8

Serenity sighed heavily as she took a seat in one of the arm chairs in her common room. Draco sat across from her with his two faithful followers at his side. She didn't know why, but Draco seemed to be keeping a close eye on her. It was bad enough that they had all the same classes, but even in the sanctuary of the common room, she couldn't get rid of him. She didn't say a word to him, and he never strung up a conversation with her either. If anything they sat in an awkward silence, waiting for the other to break.

"There you are Draco." Pansy said as she walked over to him and slid into the chair with him. "Did you start your essay for transfiguration?"

She sent Serenity a smug look, as if putting down a claim on the Slytherin Prince.

Serenity just rolled her eyes and got to her feet, she was going to her room. At least there, she knew it would be Draco free.

"To good for our study group, Serenity?" Draco called after her. Serenity sighed heavily and turned back to him.

"To tired. Trinity was given permission to wake all of us at the Weasley's." Serenity said and received disapproving looks from any Slytherin who had heard her statement. "She actually hexed our pillows. We start to get bit around 4:30 in the morning."

Draco had a hard time hiding a smirk at that. He wasn't sure how the girl had figured out how to make a pillow bite. But it was a pretty impressive bit of magic.

Serenity ignored the look on the boys face and quickly went to her room. _I think some one has a crush._

 _I just puked a little._ Was the only reply she received from her sister.

0o0o0o0

Trinity looked over her shoulder at the little tag along Harry had acquired. He had attempted to get a picture of the Ray twins and Amity the day before and Trinity quickly threatened to hex his pillow. The kid seemed to have gotten the hint, but he was still following Harry around.

"I could threaten him, if you ask me nicely." trinity said in Harry's ear.

"You would probably make him cry." Harry replied with a smirk.

"I said if you asked me nicely, not that I would be nice about it." Trinity replied with a smirk. "At least he doesn't snap pictures as much with me around, you lucky Bolt you."

Harry want fond of the nickname Trinity had given him. But he also knew if he complained, the girl would use it more. Harry heard the snap from Collin's camera and quickly grabbed Trinity's arm, knowing the girl was about to turn around and give the poor boy a piece of her mind.

"Collin, you should really be getting to class now." Harry said and the boy quickly scampered off with a nod. "See, being nice can work too."

Trinity raised an eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes. "There isn't any fun in that. And besides, if I was ever nice, some one in the world would probably drop dead. The balance of things and such."

Harry chuckled and shook his head as he led the way into the green house. They were one of the last ones to enter the classroom and Harry smirked over at Trinity. "Good luck."

Trinity was a bit surprised, till she noticed that there were only two spots open. One by Ron, where Harry quickly rushed off too, and one between Serenity and Draco. Trinity sighed heavily and took the empty spot. She nudged her sister to try and get her to trade spots. But her twin ignored her and kept up a conversation with Hermione.

"Having fun getting your picture taken with your boyfriend, Ray?" Draco asked quietly, so Professor Sprout wouldn't hear him.

"Jealous?" Trinity asked with a wink. Draco's eyes narrowed at her and Trinity smirked back at him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a bit of an obsession with the golden boy."

"I will separate the two of you." Serenity threatened over her shoulder. "Play nice."

"I don't play nice with others." Serenity replied back. "That's your thing. I've been known to bite."

Professor Sprout cleared her throat and started with the class. As she explained how to transfer the mandrakes to a different pot, Trinity's annoyance with Draco was growing. The boy was trying to get a reaction out of her in any way possible. He nudged her foot a couple times, poked her side, and even lightly tugged on the ends of her long hair.

When it was time to pull their mandrakes out of their pots, Draco thought it would be a good idea to stick his finger near its mouth. When it bit him, Trinity couldn't help but laugh.

 _See, I don't have to play nice. His mandrake bit him for me._ Trinity said in her head and Serenity giggled back.

 _You'd like to take a bite of Draco, huh?_ Serenity teased.

Trinity visibly gagged and nudged his sister's arm. If Sprout hadn't have been watching her, she would have smacked her sister. _You can keep the Slytherin Prince. His cologne is giving me a headache._

Trinity finished with her mandrake and turned to Draco, to find her was about to tug on her hair again. "Don't underestimate me. I will bite."

"And I thought we were starting to become friendly, Ray." Draco said with a smirk.

Trinity gave him a disgusted look as she leaned closer to him. "If I'm giving you the impression that I am being friendly, its because the stench of your cologne is so overpowering, its killing off my brain cells. For real, lighten up of that stuff."

Draco glared the Gryffindor down, but she didn't seem to notice. She had already turned her back on him. Draco wasn't sure what it was about the Gryffindor Ray twin, but he kept feeling himself being drawn to her. The fact that she seemed immune to his charm, was driving him nuts.

When class was over, Trinity quickly grabbed her things and made her way to the other Gryffindors. Draco reached out to grab her wrist, but soon thought better of it. He pulled his hand back, but she seemed to sense his action. She turned around to look his straight in the eyes. Dark blue met gray as their eyes locked.

"If you want friendship, don't." Trinity said quietly. "Serenity is the friendly one. Bother her. And take a shower before your next class. Your giving me a headache."

Trinity turned on her heels and walked up to the Golden Trio as they waited for her. Draco could see them questioning her. She responded with a roll of her eyes and silence. The girl was clearly less fond of them as they were of her. At least he knew that the Trio wasn't going to turn in to a Quad Squad.

"Smooth, Draco." Serenity said with a teasing smile as she stood next to him.

"Shut it Serenity." Draco growled at her. His eyes never leaving the retreating back of Trinity.

"What will your father say? Befriending muggleborns?" Serenity said with a dramatic gasp. "Or a Gryffindor."

"You're an exception." Draco said as he finally took his eyes off Trinity and looked over at the girls identical twin sister. "If you say a word about this conversation, I'll make sure you pull a disappearing act."

Serenity held her hands up to show she wasn't wanting to fight with him. "Lighten up Draco. You keep acting like that around my sister, and people are going to think you have feelings. I'm not going to say a word. But that is still my sister."

"Whatever." Draco quickened his pace. He wasn't in the mood for the twins at the moment. What he needed was space to clear his head and figure out why the Ray twins had gotten to him.

0o0o0o0

Serenity wasn't sure how her twin had convince her to wake up early to watch the Weasley twins at Quidditch practice. She thought she would be sitting in the stands with Trinity, and be able to nod off if needed. But Trinity had other plans. Ron and Hermione joined them as well for a bit of a study group. Serenity liked the two Gryffindors, probably a bit more than her sister. But she wasn't in the mood for studying. Even if she needed a bit of help. The magic thing wasn't as easy as it seemed. And the classes weren't something to take lightly.

They had just pulled out their potions books when Hermione groaned. The other four looked up at her to see her looking down at the field. The Slytherin Quidditch team had met the Gryffindor team in the middle of the field and it wasn't looking like it was a friendly encounter.

"Well this could be fun." Trinity said, getting to her feet and leading the way down to the field. The group made it to the confrontation just as the Slytherins introduced their new Seeker.

"Of course it's Malfoy. Can't get his Potty obsession under control. Has to compete with him in everything." Trinity said with a roll of her eyes.

Draco ignored her comment, but sent her a quick glare. He couldn't let her get away with thinking he was still going to play friendly. "I'm not the only new thing on the team this year."

"Those are Nimbus 2001s." Ron said in disbelief.

"A gift from Draco's father." The captain of the Slytherin team said with a proud smile on his face.

"Well at least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in with pure talent." Hermione retorted and Trinity proudly nudged her friend. The frizzy haired Gryffindor had more spunk than she had originally believed.

"No, one asked you," Draco sneered at her. "You filthy little mudblood."

Multiple things happened all at once. The first was Ron brought out his illy fixed wand and attempted to hex Draco. Serenity and Trinity took a step towards him, but were quickly blocked by Slytherin and Gryffindor players. And Wood and Angelina were having a very hard time keeping Fred and George from pulverizing Draco.

Ron's hex backfired and threw him back a few feet. Most of the Gryffindors forgot about their attack on Draco and turned to make sure Ron was ok. Trinity wasn't going to give up though. She broke through the Slytherin players and grabbed Draco by the collar of his robes.

"You better watch your mouth, Malfoy." Trinity growled in his face. Their noses almost touching. Draco smirked as her and signaled to his team that he was ok. He wasn't scared of the girl.

"Or what Ray?" Draco challenged.

"You just remember who else is muggleborn." Trinity growled. "And remember who her sister and friends are. Use your head moron. Your spoiled pureblood antics are over used and are going to end up hurting the wrong people. I may be a spoiled brat as well, and even I know not to be that cruel."

"Are you done?" Draco asked with a roll of his eyes. He had gotten the point. He had not only hurt Hermione with his words, bit the two Muggleborns he had started to care about, but he wasn't going to let his fellow team mates know that the girl had gotten to him.

"No." Trinity said. He brought her fist back and landed a well placed punch to his gut. Draco let out a oof and doubled over. "Now I'm done."

The Slytherin team went to grab Trinity but the Weasley twins quickly blocked them from her. There was a bit of a stair down, before the Gryffindor team was able to move off the field with out a fight brewing.

"That was bloody brilliant!" George said as he flung a lazy arm around Trinity's shoulder. "Little prat never even saw it coming."

"I'll never get the look on his face out of my head." Fred said with a smirk as he brought Serenity into a side hug. "Remind us to introduce you to our brother Charlie. He would get a kick out of you."

Trinity rolled her eyes. "It was bond to happen by someone. Figured I'd just grant so many of your fantasies."

"You could get detention for that." Wood said as he walked up to the two sets of twins. "But I have a feeling they wont be tattling on this one. Not even Snape would ignore the use of that word."

"Now what are we going to do?" Katie asked with a heavy sigh. "We need to practice. And we are already dressed in our robes."

Trinity and Serenity gave each other knowing smirks.

"Ever played the muggle sport football?" Serenity asked and her smirk grew wider when the Gryffindor team gave her confused looks.

"Now this could be fun." Trinity said with a mischievous smirk.


	9. chapter 9

Amity watched her twin sisters from her spot at the Ravenclaw table in the great hall. It was already a few weeks into the term, and she was already noticing a change in her sisters behavior. Trinity was sitting in her normal spot. Her fellow Gryffindor friends coming to sit around her. Not once had Amity noticed Trinity going to them, they all came to her. Serenity on the other hand was clearly struggling with wanting to go sit with her twin, or putting up with her fellow Slytherins. Sitting with the Slytherins had usually won in her inward battle. It was odd to see the twins so far from each other. At home, you couldn't find one with out the other.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" a dreamy sounding voice asked from next to Amity. She shook her head and moved her books so the person could sit next to her.

"Thank you." The voice said again. Amity felt the presence of some one sitting next to her, but didn't look up to see who it was. She wasn't as confidence as the twins, and friendship didn't come easy to her. She would rather get lost in whatever book she was reading that day. Throwing her imagination into over drive and letting herself get swept away in the world the author had dreamed up. It seemed silly, now that she was practically living in a world that she thought only a book could bring her into. But even in the wizarding world, she felt like a bit of a loner.

"You are Amity Ray." The person sitting next to her said. Not as a question, but as a statement. "Ginny has told me about you. She is my partner in potions."

Amity looked up to be swept away in the blue eyes looking back at her. "Um, yeah. I'm Amity."

The eyes twinkled back at her. Amity was sure the person was smiling, but she couldn't take her eyes away from the dreamy blue eyes.

"I'm Luna." The dreamy voice said. Amity shook her head and was finally able to take the girls appearance in. Light blond hair, big blue, dreamy eyes, pale skin. "Ginny thought you and I would get along well. I seem to believe her. I felt drawn to sit with you today. Usually I don't eat lunch in the great hall. People usually find me a bit odd."

"There is nothing bad about being odd." Amity said quietly as she felt the little prickles of embarrassment cross over her cheeks. "It just means you have a more interesting look on life."

Luna smiled at her again. "I do believe we have just become the best of friends."

Amity smiled back at the girl. She was a bit taken back by the girls declaration of friendship, but she was ok with it. "Yeah, I think we have."

Amity wasn't sure what it was about Luna, but she felt drawn to her. And those eyes. She could get lost in those eyes, just like she could a book.

0o0o0o0o0

Trinity yawned and placed a lazy arm around Hermione's shoulders. Ron and Hermione exchanged confused glances, but said nothing. They had noticed when the girl had gotten tired that she was a lot more friendly with them. Bit she had never shown any kind of fondness towards them till that very moment.

"I'm so tired, you may have to drag me to the dorms, or just drop me off in the common room and let me pass out." Trinity said with another yawn. She leaned her head against Hermione's as she spoke. "I didn't expect to get so much homework already. I think muggle teachers were scared to give us homework."

"It probably doesn't help that you had stayed up late last night having a muggleborn football game with a few of the other houses." Ron said with a roll of his eyes. "Who won by the way?"

Trinity smirked. "We did. Serenity ended up joining Amity's Ravenclaw team, but we easily over powered them. Am and Seren never did take to football. That was always my thing."

Hermione giggled and put her arm around the girls waist when she swayed a bit. "Maybe you took one too many footballs to the head."

"If that's the case, I should have the same mental capacity as Red." Trinity teased as she hip bumped Ron. He was about to reply, when the three Gryffindors almost ran over Harry.

"What's the big hurry Bolt? We almost ran you over." Trinity said with a roll of her eyes. Harry looked at Trinity in a bit of surprise. She still had her arm around Hermione's shoulders. He had almost forgotten about the voice he heard, till he heard it a bit farther down the hall.

"Do you hear that?" Harry asked his three friends. They all shook their heads. Harry took off after the voice, as his friends followed.

"Welp, this doesn't look good." Trinity said as she finally let go of Hermione's shoulders and looked up at the writing on the wall. It didn't help that Mrs. Norris was laying on the floor frozen. "Do you always make it a habit to find trouble or does it come naturally?"

Hermione, Ron and Harry glared the girl down. She quickly put her hands up to show them she wasn't meaning to sound rude. "I'm not complaining. Just glad I'm not the only one with a danger complex."

The four Gryffindors heard footsteps coming from the direction of the great hall. Soon most of the school was surrounding the scene, looking at the four Gryffindors in shock. Trinity rolled her eyes and leaned up against the wall, knowing this wasn't going to be good.

"Here we go again. Cue the teachers and four detentions." Trinity said as she crossed her arms her three friends glared at her. Her placement at the wall wasn't helping the situation. Not when she was standing only inches away from Mrs. Norris.

"Enemies of the heir beware?" Draco's voice said, breaking the silence. All attention soon landed on him as his own gray eyes landed on Hermione and his mouth twitched in disgust. "You'll be next Mudblood."

Trinity at once pushed herself off the wall and stepped in front of Hermione, cutting Draco's eye contact with her. She was ready to use her wicked tongue on him, but Serenity was closer and took a more forceful approach by smacking him hard in the back of the head. Draco rubbed the sore spot and turned an accusing eye at his friend. But when he saw her, looking at him with pure disgust, he quickly lowered his eyes to the ground. Draco wasn't sure how the Ray twins had done it, but he was starting to have a different opinion on the two muggleborns. He, for some reason, didn't like to use his superior beliefs around them.

Before any one had a chance to say anything to Draco, the Professors made their way through the crowd of students. Professor Dumbledore, leading the pack till he came upon the four Gryffindors and the scene before them. He glanced up at the wall and took the scene in again.

"Every one will proceed to their dormitories at once." Dumbledore said in a calm voice. The students quickly started on their way, not wanting to anger the headmaster. Trinity quickly turned around and attempted to grab the other there's attention as she made her escape. But the other three weren't quick enough.

"Except for you three."

Trinity slid up next to Fred and George in attempt to be hidden from the Professors gaze. She turned back just in time to see her three friends turn back around, their heads bowed and looking very much like scolded puppies.

"Hey Trinity was with us too!" Ron demanded. Trinity felt the twins tense next to her as she cringed and turned back around. Working against the flow of the crowd to rejoin her friends. She glared at the back of Ron's head and started to plan a slow and torturous death for the red head. She had to smirk as Harry and Hermione attempted to nudge Ron into silence.

"Two words, Red." Trinity growled as she walked up beside him and put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned closer to him and got great pleaser whispering 'biting hex' in his ear and watching the boy pale.

Filtch at once started to accuse Harry of petrifying his precious cat. Trinity wagged her eyebrows at Harry. He had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. She was obviously getting pleasure in knowing she had been right.

"Honestly, we are second years. If we could pull that kind of magic – we would be geniuses." Trinity said then yawned and stretched. Dumbledore seemed a bit amused by the girl, but everyone else looked mortified. "And I can honestly say geniuses we are not. I mean have you seen those two try to do magic in class? It's a bit pathetic."

Trinity pointed her thumbs at Harry and Ron who at once gave a protesting 'hey'. But she swore she she heard Professor Snape award her ten house points under his breath.

"Keep it up and I'm going to start calling you Mrs. Malfoy." Ron growled at her. Trinity at once turned on him and punched him in the shoulder.

"Oh I am so hexing your pillow now." Trinity growled."

Miss Ray!" Professor McGonagall scolded. The girl just flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulders and crossed her arms. But McGonagall was glad she decided to stay silent.

"I can see we aren't going to get very far with Miss Ray here." He said with a slight twinkle in his eye. "Thank you for your attempt to stand up for your fellow housemates. You may head back to your common room. But if I see Mr. Weasley in the hospital wing from bite marks, I am afraid I will have to give you detention."

"That's ok." Trinity said with a sweet smile. "I can wait till summer."

Trinity waved goodbye to her friends and swore she heard Snape award her another ten house points. And it was confirmed when she heard McGonagall huff in protest. "Oh honestly, Severus."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day in potions class, Serenity sat down next to Trinity and quickly glared at Hermione when the girl had protested. Hermione quickly realized something was wrong with the other Ray twin and took an uncomfortable seat next to Daphne. Trinity turned on her twin.

"That was a bit low, even for my standards." Trinity said then leaned back in her chair and placed her hands behind her head. "Trouble with your Slytherin buddies?"

Serenity glared at her sister and to her annoyance, Trinity just smirked knowingly. You blocked me out last night. That's not like you. You know I always use a bit of entertainment. Or more ammo to throw at the Slytherin Prince."

"Believe me, I blocked you for a reason." Serenity growled then smirked when she saw Draco walk in with a black eye. "I don't think Draco could have handled both of us. Because you would have stormed into my common room and took a swipe at him too."

Trinity looked up to see Draco sit down at the table behind her. She smirked at his appearance, and leaned her elbows on the desk and her chin in her hands. She stared at him till he got annoyed and looked up at her. "What!"

"The black around your eye really make those pretty gray eyes of yours pop." Trinity said with a sweet smile. Draco felt a bit uncomfortable that she had just called his eyes pretty. But he kept his composure and rolled his eyes, knowing she wasn't done with him yet. She never gave a compliment with out giving a snide comment as well. "Maybe I should blacken your other eye so they match."

 _There it is_. Draco thought, but bit his tongue and smirked. Standing over Trinity was an annoyed Snape.

"Miss Ray, Mr. Malfoy is not that interesting." Snape said in his drawn out way. "Please turn around and refrain from his distractions."

Draco's mouth dropped in surprise and Trinity winked at him. It was a well known fact that Snape had always favored Draco.

"Sorry Professor." Trinity said in her best innocent voice. Serenity smirked over her shoulder at the stunned boy and stuck her tongue out at him. The twins had just found their new favorite way of torturing Draco.

 _Operation, become Snape's favorite?_ Serenity asked.

 _Do you really have to ask?_ Trinity asked with a smirk.


End file.
